Yukiko
by GenkaiFan
Summary: Severus finds a young but badly injured silver kitsune kit in the Forest. Can he save it? And what does Youko have to do with anything? And why is Shuichi the next DADA Instructor? AU and not HBP compatible. YYHHP Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Summary: YYH/HP Crossover. Severus finds a young but badly injured silver kitsune kit in the Forest. Can he save it? And what does Youko have to do with anything? And why is Shuichi the next DADA Instructor? AU and not HBP compatible.

A/N: This is a YYH/HP crossover. I thought I would try this type of cross over. As you can guess the little kit's name will be Yukiko which means "snow child." I found this interesting Japanese name site: http:// www. behindthename. com/ nmc/ jap.php. First let me say that I'm a little old lady from Michigan. The only language I know is American English. Trust me, there is a difference between American English, British English and Australian English. (Sorry, a personal rant.) Anyways, I hope I got the translation right for 'snow child.' I liked the name and I felt a kitsune kit needed a Japanese name. 

Secondly, Harry is missing, presumed dead by the Wizarding World. I'm sure you can figure it out. This is set after the events in the events in the Ministry and the death of Sirius.

Lastly, this is my story and I will lay out logic facts that may or may not totally fit the YYH manga. This is why its an AU. I will -NOT- accept flames. You have a problem, then don't read. As for pairings, not sure yet if there will be any but I am going to set the ratings to M for Yoko's comments. We all know how he can be.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP. They belong to they wonderful creators. I do own the complete DVD set of the YYH Anime and both movies.

Reviews are very much welcome and encouraged. Flames are not.

o0o0o0o0o

Yukiko Chapter 1: Little Kit Lost

The Forbidden Forest was peaceful for once as a tall man dressed in black robes wandered through. Severus Snape, Potions' Master of Hogwarts, was looking for herbs and ingredients to restock his cabinet. The summer hols had just started two weeks ago and he had only a few short weeks before the fall term began to enjoy the peace and quiet before the squalling 'brats' returned to school.. A small sound caught his attention. Half hidden under a tree root was a bit of silver covered with blood.

o0o0o0o0o

Pain.

Laughter.

Red eyes.

Bright searing light.  
No!

He opened his eyes and then quickly closed them again. 'It hurts. Make it stop.'

"What do we have here?" came a voice from above. The voice was dark and silky, almost sexy with a mellow, deep resonance. It seemed familiar somehow to him.

He was being lifted, slowly. Pain at being handled. A yip and a whimper escaped as he slowly opened his eyes, then closed them tightly again. It hurt too much.

Long fingers prodded him gently awake. Some of the pain was fading from his body. What's going on? This person was making the pain go away.

A whimper. Wait. Was that him making that sound? 

A soft silky voice speaking softly. "Hush. I won't hurt you. You're fine. I have you. Mmmmm. Easy now."

o0o0o0o0o

Severus took the little fox kit to the one person still at Hogwarts that knew anything about animals, Hagrid, the half-giant school groundskeeper and caretaker.

"How'r ye Sev'us? Thought you'd already lef' for tha summer," Hagrid said when he opened his door. "Wotcha got there?"

Stepping inside the hut, Severus unwrapped the kit from his cloak. "Found him in the forest. No sign of his parents. From the looks of things, I would assume they are dead as the little one is so emaciated."

Hagrid examined the kit gently despite his huge hands then said, "Place 'im over on the table by the fire. The poor tyke. Let's see w'at we can do for 'im."

Together they worked on the kit. It didn't take them long to realize that their magic didn't work on it as well as they'd hoped. "Never seen his like round here b'for," Hagrid muttered thumbing through his collection of books. "He i'nt a common fox, mus' be magical."

He was down to his last book, one on rare magical creatures when a smile lit his face. "Ahh. I reckon I was righ' after all! Says here he's a "Kit-su-ne". Small wonder tha' magic don't work on 'im. They 'r mostly immune to it." Hagrid said looking over at the potion master. "Reckon we need to take more of a muggle way of doctorin' 'im."

Severus, one eyebrow quirked in surprise, took the book from the half giant and started to read. "Hmm. Yes. But he'll need potions to replenish the blood he's lost and a nutrient potion as well."

"I reckon tha' should work, Sev'us. Iff'n not, tha poor lit'l kit is so close to death's door anyways they couldna 'urt, might just work."

They wrapped the kit in an old, well- used but clean horse blanket with a warming charmon it. For a moment Severus debated on whether to leave the kit with Hagrid, when the matter was decided for him.

"Sev'us. Albus wants me to go on a mission for 'im. I won' be here ta take care o' tha kit. Tha lit'l fella will need constant care if he's to survive." Hagrid held out a slim book. " 'ere's what ya need in the way o' potions for the lit'l un. 'e'll need feed'in every couple 'ours. If he makes it through the night, 'e'll most likely live."

Severus gathered up the kit, wrapping him carefully in the warm blanket as Hagrid continued. "'e's gonna need to be bottle fed. I reckon ya can send a 'ouse elf to get bottles 'n baby formula. Get it with extra iron. The book will tell ye how to mix for a pup. Canines 'n foxes are very close, 'n need the same nutrients to survive. Give him 'n ounce for the firs' couple a feedin's. Then up it in a couple a days. I wou'nt be try'in ta put 'im on solids for at least a week, iff'n he survives."

o0o0o0o0o

That evening in the Great Hall, only Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGongall and Madam "Poppy" Pomprey were sitting around a small table. With the students and most of the teachers gone, there wasn't much need for the huge tables. Albus was looking every bit of his hundred plus years.

"So there still isn't any word on Potter or You-Know-Who?" Minerva asked.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and head of the Order of the Phoenix, sighed and shook his head. His blue eyes, the bane of all those that knew the elderly wizard, weren't twinkling. "Since the wards went off at the beginning of the summer, nothing. We managed to find the bodies of his relatives and several Death Eaters, but nothing else. Harry and Voldemort are still missing." The other professors cringed slightly at the used of the Dark Lord's name.

Severus walked in with the blanket wrapped kit cradled in his arms. He nodded to all as he took his seat, ignoring the curious stares of his associates as a plate appeared in front of him.

"Severus, my dear boy. What do you have there?" Albus asked, looking over as the young man adjusted his bundle. The others looked on in curiousity.  
"A Kitsune kit, according to Hagrid. I found him in the Forest while I was looking for potion ingredients. He's been badly hurt." Severus reached down and softly scratched behind one of the kit's ears.

"Kitsune? That's Japanese for fox demon isn't it?" Poppy asked, looking on with interest.

Severus nodded. "Hagrid feels, and I tend to agree with him, that this kit is too young to be out of the den. We have no clue where his family is, we can only assume that they are dead as he's so thin and malnourished, plus the wounds we found suggest an attack of some kind. Again by whom, or what, we aren't sure."

"But having a demon in the school, even as young as this one, is dangerous!" Poppy commented.

"Not necessarily," Albus chimed in, smiling. The twinkle briefly returning to his tired eyes. "Demons takes years if not centuries to mature. And Japanese demons are a strange breed, the ones with animal forms especially. I see no problem in letting Severus nurse it back to health. What are you going to call him, my boy?"

Severus looked down at the unconscious kit and shrugged. "Not sure yet. We aren't even sure he'll last the night."

"But he should at least have a name," Minerva chided.

The potion master shrugged, "If he survives, I'll think of one."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Warmth.

Comfort.

He felt safe. Someone was holding him. They smelt of sandalwood and smoke. There was a sense of familiarity about them.

A slight whimper escaped as a hand with long tapered fingers softly caressed his head and ears. 

Something liquid dripped onto his tongue, forcing him to swallow. It tasted good. More was given and he swallowed again and again at more drops fell. Then nothing. He whimpered again.

"Hush, Little One. Sleep and get better," came a soft, silky baritone voice as he felt his head stroked and petted. "Sleep."

o0o0o0o0o 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Holidays and illness just don't go together. --GF 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't.

Chapter 2: Sleeping Foxes

Something liquid dripped onto his tongue, forcing him to swallow. It tasted good. More was given and he swallowed again and again at more drops fell. Then nothing. He whimpered again.

"Hush, Little One. Sleep and get better," came a soft, silky baritone voice as he felt his head stroked and petted. "Sleep."

o0o0o0o0o

A flash of lightening echoed over the Hall of Judgment as a diminutive man sat in a blue tiled room behind a overly huge desk covered with stacks and stacks of files and papers.

A red headed young man in his early twenties walked up to the desk. "You asked me to come Koenma?"

A toddler dressed in blue wearing a huge hat that had 'Jr.' printed on it looked up. "Yes. What do you know of the Wizarding World, Kurama?"

Of all the things Kurama was waiting to hear, that wasn't one of them. "Well I know that Yoko visited it several generations ago. He found that their brand of magic won't work on demons. He also formed an attachment to a young wizard. You know how he can be."

"Yes. Yes. Of course," Koenma said, leaning back in his over large comforty chair. "A month ago. A sizeable energy reading was felt just outside of London in a place called Surrey. Normally, we don't investigate such readings but this one had an unusual signature. A demonic signature. I want you to go and investigate it. Here is the file. It . . ." Koenma paused for a second, causing Kurama's eyes to narrow slightly. ". . .should prove most enlightening."

o0o0o0o0o

The little fox managed to pull through but left one very tired Potion Master. Severus had gotten up every couple of hours for the past few days to check and feed the little kit. He did notice that there was something intelligent about the kit. It was as if the kit seemed to be aware what was going on around him. He could almost swear that the kit could understand him, but then most magical creatures could understand humans on some sort of level. The kit seemed to relax whenever he spoke in soft hushed tones.

He kept the kit in a charmed warm blanket near him at all times. Seeing just how young the poor thing was, he would have to play the parent for now. It was strange. If his students saw him caring for the animal, they would be asking where was the real Severus Snape. He was the most hated professor at Hogwarts, after all.

The wounds were healing faster then it would for a normal kit, but the malnutrition would take longer. He smiled. Things will be interesting from now on.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama appeared at number 4 Privat Drive and stared at the burnt out house. The file said that the explosion and fire was a month ago. After checking to make sure he wasn't being watched, he slipped into the debris. He could sense the fading demonic and wizard energy.

'_Red. That signature is very familiar. Almost like. . .'_ Yoko's voice paused. '_Koenma was right. '_ Then the spirit fox's presence seemed a bit sad. _'Red. You'll have to forgo our vow about not letting me out. I will be needed.'_

Kurama frowned a bit as he surveyed the debris. Nothing here could give him any more clues. The magical and demonic signatures were fading. He would have to track them to the north if he wanted more answers.

o0o0o0o0o

Out of the Forbidden Forest a silvery fox with many tails crept out into the pale moonlight. He paused to look up at the huge enchanted castle in front of him and snorted.

'They haven't changed their wards or defenses since the last time I was here. The pathetic fools.'

'_Remember. We are only here for the kit. Try not to stir up too much trouble,' came a secondary thought_.'

He slipped into the dungeon chambers. Passwords were useless to a sneak thief like himself. Foolish Wizards. After a quick look around, he noticed that the scent trail led to the bed chambers off the main sitting area.

The fox stole silently to a warm bundle by the dimly light bed chamber fireplace and found a small silvery kit in a fitful slumber. Curling up around the kit, the adult fox started to groom the little one. The grooming told him about the human who was taking care of the kit, plus it told of the abuse and neglect that the kit had suffered.

'_Huh? Who?_' came a small child-like voice.

'_Sh. Little Kit. I wouldn't harm you_,' the fox replied.

'_You. . .you can understand me? How. . . ?_'

'_We are speaking in makai,_' the fox said, giving the kit a lick between his eyes. '_All demons instinctively understand this language. Even one as young as you are. Can you tell me your name? And where are your parents?_'

The kit whimpered. '_It . . . hurts to remember. I. . .can't. . . remember. Red snake eyes. Laughing. . . bright light. . . It hurts. . ._'

Nuzzling the kit once more, the fox said, _'It's alright, little kit. It'll come back in time. What about your parents? Do you know what happened to them?_'

The kit thought for a moment and shook his head. '_I don't remember them. I just know they are dead. Sir. Who are you?_'

'_As you don't remember your name, I shall name you Yukiko. It means Snow child_.'

Yukiko ran the name over in his mind. He liked the name even if it wasn't his real one. '_What do I call you?_'

'_I am your grandfather_,' the fox said. '_Hmm. . . Looks like your caretaker is waking up._'

o0o0o0o0o

Severus Snape had been awake for some time. He had noticed the older fox wrapping himself around the little kit but had made no move to interrupt. He had been fascinated by the quiet growling that the pair were emitting. He could almost swear they were communicating.

Carefully, he sat up in bed, watching and waiting. His wand was handy but he didn't know what his chances were if the adult decided to attack him. It was a good guess that magic wouldn't work.

The adult fox looked up at Severus as he slowly uncurled himself. Looking at the kit, then back up at wizard, the fox moved away and into the shadows. Severus took that as a sign that he was to tend to the kit's needs.

Trying not to show how nervous he was, the potion master carefully cleaned and feed the little kit. "There little one. Go back to sleep. I really need to think of a name for you," the potion master say in his silky voice as he scratched behind the kit's ear.

"His name is Yukiko," came a deep purring voice behind him.

The voice belonged to a tall silvery hair male lounging seductively on the bed. Severus' mouth dropped as he took in the pointed fox ears on top of very long silvery white hair as his eyes took in the long athletic tone of the fox-man's chest to the bushy tail.

"Who are you?"

The fox man hopped off the bed to kneel by the little kit. "I am Yoko. This is my grandson that you are tending."

"Grandson?"

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for the reviews. Someone was able to confirm that Yukiko do mean 'snow child.' When I write stories that I have to name my characters, I like to make sure the names go with the story. Sometimes this can be a search and a hassle but it's well worth it.

Until next time. --GF


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I know how I wanted the scenes to play out but for the life of me, the words just didn't want to flow. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are encouraged and welcomed. Flames aren't. So far, I haven't figured out any pairings.

Chapter 3: A Fox Named Sue

"His name is Yukiko," came a deep purring voice from behind him. Snape started then whirled, his wand slipping smoothly into his hand.

The voice belonged to a tall, silver haired male lounging seductively on his bed. Severus' mouth dropped as he noted pointed fox ears peeking through a cascade of silver hair even as his eyes took in the toned, athletic body of the fox-man. His gaze wandered from slender hips to a muscular, defined chest then back again, to a bushy tail. Tail?! "Who are you?"

The fox man rose gracefully from the bed to kneel by the little kit. "I am Yoko. This is my grandson that you are tending."

"Grandson?" Severus, seldom at a loss for words, could only stutter like one of his first years. A flush blossomed on his face as he struggled to collect himself into some semblance of coherence.

o0o0o0o0o

Severus stood frozen in place as the adult kitsune stepped over to examine the sleeping kit. He could feel the sensual aura that surrounded this stranger as the man moved, and an almost painful tug in his groin as Yoko came closer. "So you are claiming him? Then this will be good by?"

Yoko lowered his head and sighed, before standing. Looking the potion master in the eye, he said in a lush purring voice, "I can't. The kit has bonded to you as a parental unit. The tie is still in a fragile state but even if I tried to focus it onto me, I would still cause the kit more pain."

"But how?" Severus stared into the glowing amber eyes of Yoko. "I mean I only found him a couple days ago."

Yoko shrugged. "The bonds are weak and still forming, but they are still there."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "So what do you want me to do."

"Keep him on a high protein milk solution. More egg base than milk. It'll help his bone structure and thicken out his coat. He may fight the bottle. I would say he wasn't far from being weaned."

The kit whimpered in his sleep. Yoko carefully picked the kit up and placed him into the wizard's arms. "He will need constant close contact with you as much as possible. He will consider your rooms his den, his safe haven." Yoko's voice took on a chilling warning tone. "He is too young and too ill to be left alone."

Severus wrapped his sleeve around the shivering kit cradling him close as his scratched behind a small pointed ear. What made Severus' skin crawled was Yoko's parting comment.

"This kit is of my blood and kin. If I find out you have caused him harm, bonded or not," Yoko snarled softly, revealing a sharp fang. "I will feed you to my death tree. Spirit kitsunes are rare and we protect our own."

o0o0o0o0o

Later, in the Hall of Judgment, Kurama finished his report with Koenma.

"As you can see, Sir," Kurama said, "Yoko did in fact visit England some time ago. However, I feel that I need to return there."

"I quite agree. With the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Wizarding World is in a state. They have no idea that their Dark Lord has already been vanquished," Koenma agreed, leaning back in his comfy chair, tapping his finger tips together. "I take it you have a plan."

"I do. Yoko and I agreed. We can't leave the kit in the hands of wizards. He is too young and vulnerable and being Yoko's grandson, makes him too valuable if word gets out. The slavers would love to get their hands on him."

"There is no way you can take him from the wizard?"

"Not without doing more damage to the kit. Do I have your permission?"

"You do. I'll put you on extended leave as long as you clear your duties with Yomi"  
Their peaceful conversation was shattered when . . .

"Oi Toddler! We're back!"

A tall slender youth strutted in carrying a glass jar. Trying to keep up was a young girl with long blue hair wearing a pink kimono. "Yusuke! How many times have I told you NOT to call me a toddler!?" Koenma screamed as his face turned purple and his pacifier almost fell.

Yusuke smirked and shrugged, placing the jar on the demi god's desk. "Look! You fired me, remember? I was only doing this as a favor. Botan and I finished getting all those hor-whatever, those fragmented souls. It wasn't as bad as you said it would be. It fact, it was fun." He crackled a couple of knuckles to prove his point. Fun for him was busting heads.

"Yes Sir. I don't know what was all the fuss was about. I mean really," said the perky ferry girl. "Who would do such a thing?"

A knock sounded and Jorge, Koenma's faithful and trusted orge entered. "You ready to see the prisoner, Koenma, sir?"

"Yes, Jorge show him in."

Jorge and two of King Enma's SFD guards entered dragging a chained newly dead spirit. Koenma stood on his chair to make himself taller, leaning over his desk. "Hello Tom. You gave us quite a chase." The toddler patted the jar in front of him. "You didn't think you wouldn't go unpunished?"

The prisoner's red eyes widen as he looked from Koenma to the jar.

o0o0o0o0o0o

As the lazy days of summer passed, Severus could been seen with the silvery kit, either carried in his arms or wrapped around his neck like a fox fur collar. The little fellow seemed to be improving daily.

One evening, a couple of weeks before the school term, the potions master was trying to feed Yukiko his nightly bottle. For some reason, the kit seemed to be fighting the nipple. "You know Yukiko, it would be so much better if you could tell me what you want rather than just whimpering," commented Severus, pulling the bottle away.

"He can"

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Now for a personal rant, I love the reviews, however, could everyone please stop with the translation of Yokiko? Yes, I know it's a girl's name but I couldn't find the male version of it. I'm just a eccentric little old lady from Michigan for pity sake. If someone could email me the male version, Imay change the name and re-edit the story. It isn't hard. Also, when I started this story, I couldn't think of a better title, now I have. I should've named it "Snow Child." I still might rename it.

Also, Yoko is spelt this way in the manga (I have all the translated ones update) and all of the Anima dvd's. He is also spelt Yoko in it. I am going by those. His age and the number of tails are still being debated in fanfictions and on forum boards. Please, I don't need confirmation on it. Thank you very much.

Personally in my stories, I tend to have him over 800 and at least five tails (however, I tend to skim over that and say many tails to keep the arguments down and out of the reviews). Sorry for the long rant.

Ps. Anyone get the chapter title pun? Until later. – GF


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Before you read this please note that the time lines and demon aging are my own twisted logic. I did some math by using my theories on Inu Yasha's Shippo and what I could gleam from YYH. I'm sure someone out there will object to Yukiko's Age vs Harry's human age. I had thought hard on it and for this story to work it has to fit my logic which I will try to keep consistent. And for those that have already guessed, this is a Harry/creature story as well as a crossover. And as much as I hate to reveal things too soon, Human Harry won't be making an appearance anytime soon. Some things have to happen first before he does. 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't

Chapter 4: Severus Meets Shuichi

As the lazy days of summer passed, Severus could been seen with the silvery kit, either carried in his arms or wrapped around his neck like a fox fur collar. The little fellow seemed to be improving daily.

One evening, a couple of weeks before the school term, the potions master was trying to feed Yukiko his nightly bottle. For some reason, the kit seemed to be fighting the nipple. "You know Yukiko, it would be so much better if you could tell me what you want rather than just whimpering," commented Severus, pulling the bottle away.

"He can."

Startled, Severus almost dumped Yukiko unto the floor. Yoko stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "He should be well enough to transform into his demon form. Although, he probably won't be strong enough to hold it long."

Severus watched as the pair converse in their demonic language. Yukiko slowly started to shimmer as another image transpose itself over him. With a blink, the potion master found in his lap not young kit but a boy of about five. The boy was almost an albino in his lack of coloring except for his eyes. They were the same golden amber as Yoko's.

Yoko smiled. "Very good Yukiko."

"Grrrandfatherrr?" Yukiko's tiny voice sounded rough and raspy. Then he looked up at Severus and said, "F. . .F. . .Fatherrrrrr?"

Severus sat stunned as he lost himself in those innocent amber eyes, not paying any attention to Yoko's reassurances.

Yukiko leaned against his father's chest taking the bottle to hold it up. "Do I rrrreally have to take this? I am too old."

"Little kit. You were badly mistreated," Yoko explained in a firm voice. "Your stomach cannot handled solid food yet. You need the bottle for reassurance as well and nutrition Don't argue with me. You will behave."

Yukiko let out a small whine as he snuggled tighter into Severus' robes. The man reached up and ran his fingers through the silver mane. "Yukiko. You will do as your grandfather says. Drink your bottle."

"I can stay with your Fatherrrrr?" Yukiko peeked up at Severus still trying to hid in the man's robes.

Severus gave Yukiko a slight smile. "Indeed. You can stay with me. I won't let anything happen."

After the bottle, Yukiko fell into slumber. As he drifted off, he lost his hold on his demon form and melted back into the furry kit.

"He'll do that. He doesn't have the strength to hold it in his sleep. Have him in demon form when he eats. You can try to give him some light solids for now." Yoko stood, turning to leave. "You are doing well with him. I will be checking in from time to time."

o0o0o0o0o

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk going over resumes for the DADA position. Again, the position is open. He just have to find a way to break the curse. Maybe this new applicant willb e the one?

"Fawkes, I do believe this Shuichi Minamino is what I'm looking for. He's young and fresh out of college but he has all the right recommendations. Could you take a note to him asking if he would come for an interview?"

o0o0o0o0o

It was a week before school started. The staff were gathered around for their last meeting to finalize the school year schedules.

Yukiko was curled around Severus' head asleep when Minerva spoke, "He's looking a lot better, Severus."

The potion master smirked. "Indeed." The kit was eating and sleeping better. He was growing accustomed to the little fellow sleeping next to him in his bed. Feeding time as also as enjoyable when he could get Yukiko to take his demon form and talk with him.

Albus walked in with a young man. Severus was captivated by the green of his eyes. He hadn't seen eyes that green since. . . He blinked. He hadn't seen eyes that green since Lily Evans. And red hair? The man's hair was as red as blood or a deep red rose. It was almost unnatural.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Shuichi Minamino as our new Defense Instructor. He comes with good references and is highly knowledgeable in Japanese demons and in physical training."

Shuichi gave a slight bow before moving to sit beside Professor Snape. "Please call me Shuichi," he smiled. Noticing the kit fur collar, he added, "You have a kitsune kit? They are very rare and highly prized."

Severus raised an eyebrow but before he could ask what he meant by that, several of the ladies were asking the red head several questions totally unrelated to each other.

"Do you have a girl friend?"

"Do you have a twin?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be teaching?"

"Ladies. Ladies," Shuichi said, smiling, seemingly putting on the charm. "All in due time. I assure you. I will answer all your questions."

Severus however wasn't listening as he quietly slipped away. For the moment, he had more important things to worry about, like it was time to feed Yukiko again. hHe was enjoying watching the little kit to transform. The little guy needed to regain his strength, though. He wasn't too sure why he was keeping the child form a secret from everyone. Maybe it was because he liked having secrets from everyone. The demon child was very cute. He snorted. Now he was sounding like a bloody Gryffindor.

Also, he wanted to mull over his impressions of the new DADA professor. There was something very seductive and alluring about the man. He gave a slight shudder, praying to whatever god was listening that this one wasn't another Lockhart.

o0o0o0o

Sorry this was so late in coming. It just didn't want to write itself. Thanks for the reviews. Only one person that the last chapter's title pun. I've read several HP/YYH crossovers some made sense and some I could tell was a lot of wishful thinking. When I write I try to keep to the original personalities as much as possible but sometimes it's very difficult. As for Tom, well I'm not finished with him yet. Until next time. --GF


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it too so long in updating. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 5: Here's to You, Kid

"Ladies. Ladies," Shuichi said, smiling, seemingly putting on the charm. "All in due time. I assure you. I will answer all your questions."

Severus however wasn't listening as he quietly slipped away. For the moment, he had more important things to worry about, like it was time to feed Yukiko again. He was enjoying watching the little kit to transform. The little guy needed to regain his strength, though. He wasn't too sure why he was keeping the child form a secret from everyone. Maybe it was because he liked having secrets from everyone. The demon child was very cute. He snorted. Now he was sounding like a bloody Gryffindor.

o0o0o0o0o

Yukiko slowly came awake. He was feeling the presence of his grandfather nearby and yet, it had a different feel to it. That strangeness was what woke him.

He found himself riding on his father's shoulders as they moved through the halls down to their dungeon rooms. He loved his new father. His silky voice seemed to resonant through him like a soft purr. Yukiko felt very fortunate to have someone like him, even if father was after all human, the man meant safety to the little kit.

Something tugged at the back of his mind. This place seemed familiar to him and yet very different. The tugging caused a feeling of momentarily dread in him. At least, until they came to a painting, that too was familiar and yet Yukiko couldn't quite place the feelings. It was frustrating to say the least. Then there were his dreams.

His dreams were fragmented visions of pain, red eyes and bits and pieces of scenes he couldn't place. They were familiar and yet unrecognizable. Why couldn't he remember? Did he actually want to remember?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus Snape leaned against a door jam with a mug of coffee in his hand. Along with his suite of rooms, he been given a private area for training. It was spacious and well warded, just suited for his needs. Here, he watched as Yukiko in his fox boy form ran around chasing a low flying golden bird like object called a snitch. It had been the thought of Yoko to get the boy active again. Chasing the snitch served two purposes according to the fox, first was playtime and the second, exercising the boy's healing muscles. Hearing the boy's laughter, Severus gave a slight smile which would frighten several of his students if they had been present.

"Yukiko. Child. Come. Time for your bottle."

The silver haired fox-boy held up the snitch. "I caught it! See Fatherrr!" He really had to work on getting the boy to stop rolling his r's, although it was quite cute and endearing.

"Indeed. Put your toy away and come. It is getting late."

Severus led Yukiko back into the living room and his comfortable chair by the fire place. Yukiko crawled up into the wizard's lap. "I'm too old forrr a bottle."

Sighing yet again, the potion master explained patiently, "We've been through this child. You need the comfort of the bottle for a little while longer. However, with classes starting up soon, I think we can cut back. Maybe. If you start eating more solids."

o0o0o0o0o

Yukiko snuggled against the silky material of his father's robes as the man held the bottle for him. He didn't much care for being bottle fed but if it meant snuggling against the man, then he wasn't going to complain. Well not much. He took a deep cleansing breathe. He felt safe with this man, safer then he has ever known.

A soft purr escaped as he down the milk. It spread warmth throughout his frail body and gave him a sense of comfort that he never felt before. Finished, he turned his head and snuggled deeper against the man, burying his face into the folds of his father's robe. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt his body let go of his fox-boy form and he morphed back into the small kit.

"Sleep child," came the man's silky voice as sleep claimed him.

o0o0o0o0o

Severus stroke the fur of the sleeping kit, scratching behind one ear. School will be starting soon. What was he going to do with him? He couldn't leave the kit alone in his quarters. He was far too intelligent and too young to leave alone. If he took him to class, the dunderheads that pass for students these days would pay more attention to the kit then their work. He sighed. At least, Potter won't be in class, until he has been found in the past few days. Well, looking for the brat isn't high on his priorities. Too bad, the Granger chit made the necessary OWL marks to make it but the Weasley brat didn't. Thankfully, neither did Longbottom. Two less worries there.

The big question as if he really cared was 'where was Potter?'. The brat was still missing. Frankly, it made his life more easier but for some reason, a nagging sense of unfairness plagued him. Looking at his left arm, he noted that the dark mark was still fading. Whatever happened, Potter took the Dark Lord with him, that much he was sure of.

The kit whimpered slightly in his sleep. The poor little tyke was prone to nightmares. He wondered what kind of nightmares the little kit was having.

o0o0o0o0o

All too soon, September First rolled around. Severus stood in the shadows with Yukiko wrapped around his neck as he watched the students arrive. The staff had gotten used to seeing the potion master's unique silvery fur collar. He wondered what his snakes would think of him with a fox familiar? He watched as the students piled into the Great Hall. The usual hustle and bustle seemed slightly subdued for some reason. 'That's right, Potter, The Golden Boy wasn't coming. What a pity,' he thought almost smirking.

Yukiko stirred a bit, letting out a low whimper. Severus stroked the kit's fur, hushing him quietly as they moved out of the shadows and to the Head Table. The potion master nodded to a few of the older students that returned. He gave a faint smile and slight nod to his godson Draco as he reached up to scratched Yukiko's ear.

The sorting took very little time as there wasn't that many children this year. Thanks to the Death Eaters and the war many people had been killed including children. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table to the Golden Trio minus one. The whole table looked depressed. It was disgusting, in his opinion. Again Yukiko whimpered slightly. Severus placed a hand on the kit and the kit settled back into a fitful slumber.

o0o0o0o0o

Emerald green eyes took in the way the potion master moved through the Great Hall. Shuichi Minamino had been at Hogwarts for a week or so. He was getting to know the staff and his way around pretty well.

_'We're only here to keep an eye on the kit, Red. Remember that. I don't want to leave him without any family ties. However, the wizard isn't bad looking. He has hidden qualities that I would love to explore.'_

Shuichi tried not to wince at Yoko's interest in the potion master. He had to admit the wizard was doing a good job at caring for the kit. The staff of Hogwarts was very quick to point out how snarky and impossible the potion master could be. Who would've thought behind all that caustic exterior hid a lonely bitter man that craved some type of affection?

_'We'll give it to him won't we, Red?'_

'I'm not sure yet, Yoko,' Shuichi thought back, rubbing his forehead. 'We need to keep this under wraps. The Headmaster is a master at mind reading and he won't be happy knowing about us. And I'm almost positive that Severus hasn't told anyone that Yukiko can transform into his demon form.'

Yoko snorted in the back of the red head's mind. _'As if that crazy old man can read our minds. We're safe for now. Wizard magic can't harm us. Remember? What say we pay a visit to the kit tonight? Maybe he's well enough for a romp in the forest?'_ Yoko almost sounded eager at the prospect.

Still rubbing his forehead, Shuichi smiled slightly. 'Maybe. Depends if we can get everyone settled down. Tonight's the first night all the students are back.'

Dumbledore stood, breaking into Shuichi's silent conversation. Yoko yawned as Dumbledore rambled his usual opening speech until . . .

". . .I would like everyone to welcome Professor Shuichi Minamino as our latest Defense Instructor. He comes well recommended by the Japanese Ministry of Magic. You will find his lessons interesting."

Shuichi smiled as he stood and bowed slightly to the students. He smirked as he heard the oh's and ah's his appearance created. He could feel Yoko preening in the background.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and closed his speech with, "And now before you are all dismissed for the evening. I want everyone to stand for a toast." Holding up his glass of pumpkin juice, the old wizard said, "Here's to all those that have fallen in the war. Yes, the war is over. Voldemort has been defeated. However, let us not forget the young man whose sacrificed all to make it possible. Here's to Harry James Potter where ever he may be. Come back to us, my boy. We still need you."

o0o0o0o0o

--_ le sigh_ -- Sorry it took forever to write this. Anyways, as for those asking if more of the YYH crowd will show up. The answer is yes but you'll have to wait and see. Soon (like in a chapter or two) there will be a surprise guest appearance from a third anime. You'll have to wait and see. For those wondering if Snape is Yukiko's real father, the answer is no. I think I've answered all the questions so far. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Until next time. --GF


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've almost decided to make this a Kurama/Severus/Yoko pairing. I do have a scene in mind but it's very far into the future. I couldn't remember any of Ginny's classmates so I had to make one up. Oh, BTW, I asked Frau to help me with this chapter. She's a great to bounce ideas off of.--GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Miss Crabbe is my own creations, at least I think she is. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 6: Plans, Potions and Pain

Dumbledore cleared his throat and closed his speech with, "And now before you are all dismissed for the evening. I want everyone to stand for a toast." Holding up his glass of pumpkin juice, the old wizard said, "Here's to all those that have fallen in the war. Yes, the war is over. Voldemort has been defeated. However, let us not forget the young man whose sacrificed all to make it possible. Here's to Harry James Potter where ever he may be. Come back to us, my boy. We still need you."

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko didn't get his wish for a moonlight romp that night. In fact, he didn't get it for several nights. Too much was going on for it to happen.

Shuichi aka Kurama rubbed his forehead trying to soothe the headache that the demon fox was giving him. He had been testing the students the first week of school and was horrified at the lack of training these little cretins were getting. Kuwabara would have a field day here. He would be finally be reigning champion.

_'They aren't doing these kids any favors, Red. I think you are right about the Idiot being able to wipe the floor with them. These students are so pathetic. A low D-class demon would have a field day here and not even break a sweat. '_ Yoko added his own opinion.

Shuichi mulled over the lesson plans. He'd just have to start from scratch and work his way through the year levels.

He now had a new following of fan girls. He sighed rubbing his forehead. He could never get away from them. The kitsune sexual attraction that had followed him all throughout his school years only got stronger as he matured. He was already starting to get little gifts from the ladies on staff and it would only get worse now that classes have started. He'd just have get used to it all over again but that didn't mean he had to like it.

o0o0o0o0o

In another part of the castle another professor was mulling over his lesson plans. There was no way he was going to leave Yukiko alone in his rooms while he taught his classes. The kit would just have to either nap on his shoulders or stay on his desk if he was awake. Animals weren't allowed in his potions classes for good reason, there were too many chances for something to go fatally wrong. However, Yukiko wasn't an animal, he was a sentient being.

'No. Leaving the boy behind while he taught wasn't an option,' he thought as he glanced over at the object of his thoughts sleeping in a small nest of blankets not far away.

Then he had the extra problem of his little snakes now that the Dark Lord was for all intents and purposes gone.

Many of the former Death Eater children didn't know what to think about their head of house and frankly, Snape was a bit put off by them as well. It had finally come out that he had been a spy for the Light. Several of the more faithful DE's had been killed leaving many of his students orphans. He knew that he was walking thin ice with his snakes as his true loyalties came out into the open.

'Merlin only knows that those little dunderheads might pull in his class for revenge,' he thought suppressing a shudder. 'All I can do is just keep alert and pray to Merlin that they don't target the child.'

0o0o0o0

The first week seemed to go fine. Yukiko either draped around Severus' shoulders or slept in his small nest of blankets on the classroom desk. The little fox rarely involved himself with students, and the students didn't bother him. He got a few stares and a few 'awws' from the girls but for the most part, he was left alone. Maybe that was because Professor Snape's steely glare kept anyone from coming too close.

Minamino had been a great help with information on caring for the kit as well as giving very insightful lectures on demons in general. He was becoming a very popular teacher both with the staff and students with his looks and charisma. Severus wasn't quite sure what to make of the man. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn he was Lily Evan's twin brother. The wizard paused for a moment. He hadn't thought of Lily in years but lately with Potter coming at Hogwarts, old memories he thought buried kept resurfacing at the oddest moments.

Then his thoughts to his kit. Yukiko seemed to be getting stronger. He seemed be staying awake more in the mornings and late afternoons now almost foregoing his morning naps. This could be a problem soon. He'll cross that bridge when he could to it.

The class started out as any other day. It was a Slytherin/Gryffindor fifth-year class. At least it didn't have many of Potter's fan club in it, except for Ginny Weasley, for which Severus Snape was extremely thankful. However, he still had to be on his toes. He never understood or even agreed with the Headmaster's views on house unity when it came to those two houses and volatile potions. They clash and will forever clash. Yukiko was fitfully sleeping on the desk, distracting the potion master and several of the closer students.

Severus glided down the aisle between work stations, glaring at the Gryffindors and to check on a couple of his more problematic students.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley for abusing that poor ginger root. The recipe called for dicing and not filleting it!" He sneered. "And Mr. Creevey, please desist putting newt eyes in your potion! Can't you read the instructions or do we need to fit you for glasses!"

"Professor Snape!"

Severus Snape turned around to his Slytherins. "Yes, Miss Crabbe?" He noted that her potion was the wrong color. What had that idiot dunderhead done this time? He had hoped that this Crabbe had inherited more brains than was normal in that family.

"Professor Snape, sir. I don't know what I was doing wrong. I'm sure I put in the right amount of salamander bile." The girl was saying a bit worried. The cauldron was between Snape and the girl.

Snape watched in horror as she threw something into cauldron. Everything suddenly slowed to almost a crawl as the ingredient hit the potion. They had brewing a healing potion that shouldn't even cause an explosion. The girl was deliberately sabotaging her own potion to get at him!

0o0o0o0

Yukiko awoke. Something wasn't right. What had woken him? Looking around at the class, he noted it was Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Flashes of memory darted through his mind of potions, a silky voice and cauldron explosions.

Sitting up on the desk, the little kit knew better not to transform into his foxboy self. He and his father had talked about keeping that a secret for as long as possible. His father was afraid that the Ministry would become involved if they found out about him. Plus his father didn't trust the headmaster not to meddle.

He watched, sniffing the air as his father was called over to an angry cauldron. It smelled wrong. It smelled like. . .

Yukiko shot off the desk, transforming as he bounced off one workstation and leaped at his father. "FATHERRRRRR!"

The kit, now in his foxboy form, tackled his father just as the cauldron exploded sending the boiling, acidic potion into the air. The force of Yukiko's tackle drove Severus to the floor with his body shielding his father's face and upper chest. The potion master instinctively grabbed the boy and rolled away from the airborne potion. However, not before the it spilled onto the back of the child.

Pandemonium erupted.

"EVERYONE! OUT! NOW!" Professor Snape snarled as he clutched Yukiko tightly against his chest. "MISS WEASLEY GET THE HEADMASTER AND PROFESSOR MINAMINO! MR. CREEVEY GET MADAM POMPHREY! NOW!"

Yukiko whimpered pathetically as he clutched his father.

Pain!

Red eyes!

Harsh hissing laughter!

Calm soothing voice breaking through as fingers rubbed his ears. Father.

"Fatherrrrrr?" he mewled weakly. "Hurrrrrrrrrrrttsssssssssssssssssssssssss. . . ."

His father's silkly voice tried to break through the veil of pain as darkness threatened to claim him.

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Until next time. --GF


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this is late. I've been working on sewing for my Renfaire business. I make and sew costumes at Renfaires and Mayfaire is just around the corner. I hope you like it. --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are NOT!

Chapter 7: Getting on the Bad Side of Poppy

Yukiko whimpered pathetically as he clutched his father.

Pain!

Red eyes!

Harsh hissing laughter!

Calm soothing voice breaking through as fingers rubbed his ears. Father.

"Fatherrrrrr?" he mewled weakly. "Hurrrrrrrrrrrttsssssssssssssssssssssssss. . . ."

His father's silky voice tried to break through the veil of pain as darkness threatened to claim him.

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi pushed his way through the students to get into the potion lab. He could sense just how hurt the kit was and he was having a try time keeping Yoko, who wanted out, quiet. Shuichi found the lab in shambles. Residue potions dotted the walls eating away the stone but his gaze and concern was on the potion master that was trying to clean whimpering demon fox boy. The child's keening tore at Shuichi. Yoko raged anew.

"What on earth? Severus?" he asked as he started to pull some seeds out of his hair. Yukiko was barely conscious as the last of his clothing came off. Because of the pain,, the child was unable to keep his form and melted back into his kit form.

Severus snarled, "One of my snakes threw something into their potion and it exploded." The potion master looked badly burned on his arms and right shoulder, where Yukiko had shielded him, he had been undamaged. "Yukiko jumped in front of me and took most of it, saving my face and eyes as he pushed me down."

"Are you sure about that Severus, my boy?" Albus, who had just arrived, asked behind the pair. "Let's get you up to Poppy's so we can treat your wounds, my boy. Shuichi here can take care of your familiar."

Severus growled. "I was facing Miss Crabbe when she tossed something into her already smoking cauldron which casued it to explode."

"Maybe she was trying to keep it from exploding?"

"Albus! I'm in pain. Yukiko is hurt. I'm not going to debate it. I want this lab sealed. I want to know what she put in her potion. I want her expelled!" Severus stood, clutching his arms in pain.

Shuichi, taking note on what was said for later, pulled out a few seeds from his hair. The kit and his father were in bad shape. He half listened to the two men bicker as he caused the seeds to germinate. Plucking the leaves he needed he started to create a soothing cream for the kit's burns, not caring about the two men. What the wizards failed to notice, was Kurama's red hair was now streaked with silver and his green eyes were flecked with gold. Yes, Shuichi promised Yoko, Miss Crabbe will definitely be paid a visit for hurting their kit.

0o0o0o0o0

Severus fussed and ranted all the way to the Infirmary. Poppy was waiting for him as Albus half dragged him in. He was more worried about Yukiko then himself. He was sure whatever Minamino was doing wouldn't hurt the kit. He really hated leaving his kit behind but Albus wasn't taking no for an answer. Albus, after making sure that Poppy had things well in hand, did a hasty retreat.

"Merlin! Woman! Let me be!" Severus roared. "I'm not that bad. I need to see how Yukiko is."

"That animal isn't here, is it? I won't stand for it," Poppy huffed as she passed her wand over the potion master, casting healing charms as she went. "Well, your injuries are not as serious as last time." She bgan to apply salves and potions to the burns and wrapping them. "He'll contaminate.. . ."

"I have him," came Shuichi's voice from the door way. Stepping into the infirmary, he smiled slightly, in his arms was a whimpering Yukiko. "He's waking and is asking for you."

"That animal isn't suppose to be here!" Poppy demanded, trying to block the red head's entrance.

Shuichi cleverly skirted around the medi-witch and handed the kit over to Severus. The potion master checked the kit over. He knew that he would have to reveal the kit's demon form if he wanted to see just how badly the little guy was hurt.

Minamino sat down at the foot of the bed. "His back is raw from the burns. I managed to create a cream that'll help with most of it. Fortunately, he won't scar. Kitsunes rarely do. It will however, set his recovery back a bit as he needs to rebuild his energy he'll use to heal from this."

Severus clutched the kit to him and willed himself not to express his outrage at all the work he and Yoko had put into the kit to recover from the summer lost. Instead he snapped his fingers and called for Taffy and ordered a warm bottle with a nutrient potion and a pain reliever added.

Poppy huffed. "That animal can't. . . "

Severus and Shuichi's attention wasn't on the upset medi-witch but on the small kit in Severus' lap. With gentle coaxing, Severus carefully encouraged the kit to transform back into his fox boy form. The kit whimpered protesting as he woke but the promise of caring for the pain was the deciding factor. The kit wasn't wearing any clothing as he had been stripped earlier. As Severus wrapped him in the warm blanket Poppy had drapped over him. All three ignored the gasp of astonishment from Poppy as Yukiko clung to his father, seeking comfort from the pain.

"It hurrrtsss, Ffffatherrrrr. . . "

"I know, child," Severus said as he applied the paste that Shuichi had made. "Professor Minamino made something that will help. Taffy is bringing you a bottle. I want you to take it without your usual fuss."

Just as he said that, the house elf popped in. "Here is the bottle, you'se asked for Master Snape. How is Master Yukiko?" Handing the bottle over, the little house elf peered at the small child. Yukiko was well known among the elves and they are very protective of their charges.

"He'll be just fine. The unguent is working and healing the burns," Shuichi said. The house elf nodded and popped out. Shuichi places a hand on the top of Yukiko's head, running a finger behind one of his ears. "Of course, you'll need to replace his clothing. I couldn't save them. It is too bad none of his relatives are around. They could supply you with demon clothing. They are tied to a demon's aura and are pretty much self mending."

Poppy waved a wand over Severus and Yukiko. "I don't understand what's going on? Who is this child and why does he go around as a fox?"

Severus ran his fingers across the kit's cheek, scratching behind one of his fox shaped ears before answering. "No one must know of this Poppy. At least not yet. He's not strong enough to deal with Albus or the Ministry. He is a demon child."

Poppy gasped as she plopped into a chair by the bed. "But. . . "

Shuichi smiled slightly. "I'm sure not many of the students saw him. It happened so fast. You must know that his true form is that of a fox kit and this form is his secondary form which will when he gets older be his primary form. A kitsune, a true kitsune only has two forms, fox and humanoid. This one is still too young and too ill to maintain his humanoid form."

Between Shuichi and Severus, they explained all they've piece together of Yukiko's tragic life and that the child was an intelligent being that just happens to look like a 5 year old human child with fox ears and tail. Poppy couldn't resist scratching an ear and run a hand along Yukiko's tail.

Severus smiled slightly as Yukiko had fallen into a deep slumber, of course he lost control of his demon form and slowly melted back into his kit body. "Sleep well, little one," the potion master muttered softly as he leaned back into his pillows, getting comfortable. He didn't hear Shuichi's soft chuckle or Poppy's gasp in astonishment.

0o0o0o0o

For those that asked: Yes, Yoko will take a more active role soon. I have plans of Yukiko's identity comes out slowly, little by little.

Thanks for the reviews. Until Later -- GF


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 8: Consequences

Between Shuichi and Severus, they explained all they've piece together of Yukiko's tragic life and that the child was an intelligent being that just happens to look like a 5 year old human child with fox ears and tail. Poppy couldn't resist scratching an ear and run a hand along Yukiko's tail.

Severus smiled slightly as Yukiko had fallen into a deep slumber, of course he lost control of his demon form and slowly melted back into his kit body. "Sleep well, little one," the potion master muttered softly as he leaned back into his pillows, getting comfortable. He didn't hear Shuichi's soft chuckle or Poppy's gasp in astonishment.

0o0o0o0

Rumors flew around Hogwarts. The students that witnessed the accident were telling what they saw. They were saying that a young white haired boy pushed Snape out of the way. Some argued that it was Snape's familiar, the kit. Others were saying that the explosion was an accident, while many said it had been deliberately done by the Slytherins to get back at Snape for betraying the Dark Lord.

Professor Minamino helped, adding to the confusion by twisting the rumors until the truth fell by the wayside. It didn't bode well to have Yukiko's fox boy form revealed to the children of Death Eaters; let alone for it to get back to the Ministry. It was enough that Yoko was royally po'd and wanted the death of the girl who caused the injury to his grandson and the boy's guardian.

Shuichi was amazed at how well Yukiko was healing. He was sure that the child would lose what little demon energy he had built up in trying to heal himself. Thankfully, the loss was minimal.

Shuichi/Kurama's thoughts also turned to the professor. More and more, the man was becoming quite the enigma and attractive. It's been awhile since he had a wizard for a lover.

All the professors were up in arms about the incident. Some were demanding that the girl should be expelled, one or two were in favor of extreme detention and house points. Shuichi knew that Yoko had his own brand of justice planned.

Albus called a staff meeting in his office, three days after the incident. As the professors filed in, Shuichi sat down next to a tight-lipped and furious Severus Snape, who had slipped out the Infirmary to attend. The red head noted with some amusement that Poppy glared at the Potions Master, but didn't say anything about the fact that the man should still be bed ridden. Shuichi was heartened to see Yukiko around Severus' neck unaware of the uproar around him. The little kit had his nose buried under his tail, sleeping peacefully. Severus from time to time would reach up to either adjust the kit or scratch behind one of little pointed ears.

"Now, now," Dumbledore said, trying to soothe ruffled feathers. "We need calm heads to deal with this. Minerva and I will question Miss Crabbe to see what happened. I only waited this long so that Severus could be present as well as her Head of House. While I would like to give the child the benefit of the doubt, we need hard evidence to take to the Governors. I just can't expel a student just for causing an explosion in Potions or we wouldn't have any students left."

"Evidence!?" Snape snarled. Yukiko whimpered at the change in his guardian's demeanor. Severus placed a hand on the kit, to calm him as he continued in a low but dangerous voice. "I can give you evidence! The girl deliberately tried to kill me and I can give you pensive memories to prove it. I'll administer veritaserum to her for the why."

"Now, Severus, my boy . . .," Albus started.

"NO! Don't you dare! She tried to kill me, Albus, and harmed Yukiko."

Yoko, pacing in the back of Shuichi's mind, growled. He wanted out and he wanted revenge. No one hurts his family and lives to tell the tale! Rubbing his forehead, Shuichi said softly, "With all due respect, Headmaster. Pensieve memory is admissible in Wizarding court. I, for one, want to see the incident before I give my vote."

Albus sighed, aware that he was out-voted as he pulled out his pensive. Severus stood and with a flick of his wand called forth the memory and dropped it into the silvery liquid.

All there watched in growing horror at the scene. Shuichi was grateful that the man had stopped the memory at the explosion so they didn't see Yukiko's transformation or rescue.

"Well," Minerva said as she came out, "I agree. The girl not only needs to be expelled but arrested for attempted murder, if you don't call the Aurors, Albus, I will."

0o0o0o0

In the end, all it took was Professor Snape's pensieve and the girl's testimony. Under veritiserum, she told how she had been instructed by her parents to do as much damage in the potions class as possible. If she was able to severely harm or kill the blood traitor in the process, so much the better. Although, she had been too young to be Marked, she would willingly have recieved it in her seventh year like many had before her. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had taken the deposition, stood with the girl's wand and snapped it in front of everyone present, before leading her back to the Ministry in chains.

0o0o0o0

That night, a silvery figure crept through the Wizarding World bent on one thing – Revenge.

Crabbe Manor was buried under rose brambles. Come morning, not a living soul remained. The aurors couldn't penetrate the dense tangle as the trunks and branches were so thick and heavy that the manor had collapsed under the bushes' weight. The air was cloyingly thick with the perfume of roses.

0o0o0o0

Madame Bones sat in her office going over the reports. Shacklebolt walked in. "Amelia, here is the report on the Crabbe case. As far as we can tell, most of the house-elves made it out as well as all the children still living in the manor, but all the adults perished. Strangled by the brambles. Some of the thorns were three inches long. Several of my aurors had to be treated at St. Mungos for puncture wounds. Thank Merlin! They weren't poisonous," Kingsley said with eyes rolled briefly to the ceiling but continuing, with a worried look on his face, "Whoever did it had to have strong magic. Never in all my years as an Auror have I seen roses that huge and that deadly."

Amelia leaned back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It gets worse. Miss Crabbe was found dead in her cell last night. She had flowers growing out of her body. We are still trying to identify the plant. Each flower had a small mouth and was dripping acid."

"Do you think it was a Dark Spell gone wrong?"

0o0o0o0

Koenma sat as his desk groaning, holding his head in his hands. Yoko was within his right to deal with the attempted murder but did he have to go to such extremes? Tom Riddle's followers were still considered fair game. They were still causing a lot of headaches and paperwork for the little demi-god. Should he chew Kurama out for letting Yoko out? Hm. He had informed the kitsune to take any measure to keep the kit safe, but not to reveal himself. However, at the rate he was going, it wouldn't be long before the secret of Spirit World would be exposed.

"Why me?" He whined, taking a pull on his pacifier. Pressing a button on in his intercom, he screamed, "Get me Yusuke!"

0o0o0o0

Yukiko felt the presence of his grandfather before he smelt or saw him. He and his father had turned in early that night. Both had been sleeping soundly, curled next to each other as Yoko stepped into the bedroom. Silently, Yukiko slipped from his father's bed to stand in his fox boy form in front of the older and taller demon.

Placing a finger to his lips, Yoko signalled for them to leave quietly. Yukiko took one last look at his sleeping father. Trusting his grandfather, the little fox boy slipped out.

It didn't take long before both kitsunes entered the Forbidden Forest. Both had transformed into their fox forms. Yukiko marveled at the many tails that his grandfather had. Yoko preened a bit. _'Time, little kit and experience. That is how you get them,_' the older kitsune growled in Makai. '_Come. We have a ways to go. There is someone I want you to meet.'_

0o0o0o0

Thanks for all the reviews. I have thought long and hard about Hiei but for the life of me, I just don't see him in this fic. Yusuke will be putting in another appearance soon. The Spirit Detective and Harry have so much in common. As for the rumor mill and Yukiko's boy form, I hope you all find what I did satisfying. Kurama can be quite the trickster when he wants to be. Also, as for slash, I did rate this for M, however, I don't like going too graphic. I like to challenge the minds of my readers and let them image what goes on behind close doors. If you don't understand, watch a Alfred Hitchcock movie sometimes. The man was a genius at mind games.

Until next time. --GF


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 9: A Romp in the Forest

Yukiko felt the presence of his grandfather before he smelt or saw him. He and his father had turned in early that night. Both had been sleeping soundly, curled next to each other as Yoko stepped into the bedroom. Silently, Yukiko slipped from his father's bed to stand in his fox boy form in front of the older and taller demon.

Placing a finger to his lips, Yoko signaled for them to leave quietly. Yukiko took one last look at his sleeping father. Trusting his grandfather, the little fox boy slipped out.

It didn't take long before both kitsunes entered the Forbidden Forest. Both had transformed into their fox forms. Yukiko marveled at the many tails that his grandfather had. Yoko preened a bit. "Time, little kit and experience. That is how you get them," the older kitsune growled in Makai. "Come. We have a ways to go. There is someone I want you to meet."

0o0o0o0

The late autumn night was crisp and clear. The hunter's moon was a faint sliver in the starry sky.

Two silver shadows ghosted through the forest foliage intent on reaching their destination. The taller shadow, protective of the smaller, started a bit of mischievous fun by ducking into a tree shadow only to pounce on the smaller. In truth, it was the older was teaching the younger the ancient art of playing.

Yoko nipped at Yukiko as the young fox shied away. "Relax little kit. The night is young. Come and find me." Yoko hopped into a nearby bush and disappeared. For a moment, Yukiko was a bit frighten but something in the wind told him that his grandfather was nearby. He also knew that his grandfather would never allow anything to harm him.

As he stalked over to where his grandfather was hidden, Yukiko was suddenly attacked. Yoko rolled end over end with the kit coming to land on his feet with the kit under him, trembling.

"Relax Little Kit," he repeated. "You have never learn how to play?"

Yukiko still trembling under his grandfather's paws, whimpered and shook his head. Yoko would have sighed if he could. Instead he let out a low growl cursing whoever had mistreated this kit of his. All young knew how to play it was instinctive but somehow someone had managed to inhibit this kit's natural instincts.

In the small clearing, Yoko started to nip, lick and nuzzle the kit's face. Yukiko started to squirm. "Yuck! Grrandfatherrrr!"

Yoko refused to let the kit up as he continued to wrestle with him. "Well if you want me to stop, fight back," Yoko yipped with canine laughter, his tongue lolling.

Yukiko, finally got an idea. He reached out and clamped down on the nearest one of Yoko's tails. The older fox yelped in surprise, shot into the air and off the kit. Since Yukiko hadn't let go, he was pulled along.

"Let go!" Yoko barked, giving his tail a flick to shake the kit off.

A fox's tail is his pride and joy and Yoko had many of them. He had earned every one of them. However it had been centuries since he had played with a kit and had forgotten that the first instinct when playing with one was they always went for the tail! 'I'm getting too old for this.' In the back of his mind, Shuichi was laughing.

Cowering, Yukiko let go and fell off with a very graceless thump. "Sorry. Sorry," he whimpered as he curled into a ball.

One step forward and two steps back. "Ahh Little Kit, you have so much to learn." The older fox morphed into his demon form. Gentle hands reached down to pick up the youngster. Stroking his fur, Yoko cuddled the kit to his chest. "I am not angry with you. You were only following your instincts. And unfortunately, I forgot the first instinct a kit learns is to pounce on a waving tail. It was my mistake, not your's."

"I don't believe this! Yoko Kurama admitting to a mistake?" came a very sarcastic voice from the shadows, speaking in Makai.

Yukiko yipped in fear and tried to bury himself in Yoko's shirt as the older kitsune went into defense mode.

"Easy there, Yoko. It's just me," growled a black haired young man as he stepped from the shadows. "You said to meet you here when I called. Well here I am."

Yoko growled, swearing under his breath. He had been so wrapped up in dealing with Yukiko's issues that he had lost track of his surroundings. Granted, the Forbidden Forest was tame compared the forest in the Makai but it was no excuse for lowering his guard.

"Yusuke."

Yusuke smirked as he stepped closer. "Who or what do you have there?"

Slowly, Yukiko stopped shivering as Yoko shifted the kit in his arms. "This is Yukiko. Come Little Kit. Yusuke is a friend. He won't hurt you."

Yukiko looked up with a questioning look. Noting the calm composure of his grandfather towards the newcomer, Yukiko morphed into his demon boy form, still clinging to his grandfather. From the safety of Yoko's arms, Yukiko gave into his natural fox curiosity. "Hi," he yipped in Makai.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "He looks just like you Yoko. So The Toddler was right. You've been busy after all." He gave the older kitsune a suggestive smirk.

Yukiko looked from the stranger up to Yoko's face. Yoko shrugged. "So why did you want to meet, Yusuke?"

"Pacifier Breath sent me. He's glad you are taking care of . . . what did he call them? Oh yeah. Death Munchers. Nutso's if you ask me." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Whoever came up with such a stupid name?"

"The message, Yusuke."

"Oh. Yeah. Right, the message." Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued. "Anyways, he said its cutting down on the paperwork but be more careful. He didn't want his father to take notice that you are in the Wizarding World. He didn't want to deal with SDF if King Enma decided to deploy them. Anyways, I was bored when he called, so I was wondering if you needed help?"

Yoko rolled his eyes. A bored Yusuke is a dangerous thing. No telling what mischief he would and could get into and who he might kill in the process.

"Has Koemna told you about Yukiko?" Yoko asked, changing the subject.

Yusuke rubbed his chin a bit as he peered down at the little fox boy. "Some. I will admit he didn't say much. Only that you would be staying here indefinitely. What gives, Fox-boy?"

Yukiko yawned as he curled against his grandfather as if to say that adult talk was so boring. Yoko's hand played with the kit's hair, feeling the kit relax in his arms.

"You know that the kit is my grandson. Unfortunately, he was seriously abused and then bonded to a wizard. I won't leave him unprotected and untrained."

Yusuke stepped closer. Yukiko went from being sleepy to being wary. "The kit is very weak, isn't he? I know D-class demons that are stronger."

"Afraid so, Yusuke. I was told besides the wounds when he was found, he was almost starved to death. From everything I can see, it'll take a year before Yukiko will be anywhere near full strength. He's only alive because he had been using his demon energy to survive. He was very malnourished."

"I see."

Yoko's eyes widen as he felt the spike in Yusuke's demon energy. Yusuke wasn't Raisen's Heir for nothing. Yusuke's demon rating was in the Super S class, making him one of the most powerful of his kind. Then he remembered that Yusuke hadn't had the best childhood himself. If there was one thing that Yusuke hated was for someone to pick on a defenseless child -- thus the reason for the spike.

Yukiko whimpered, struggling to get out of his grandfather's arms to go hide.

"Yusuke! Calm yourself, my lord!"

Realizing that he was scaring the kit, Yusuke backed off. "Sorry man. I tend to forget, you know?"

Yoko calmed the kit back down. "See Yusuke isn't a threat. He can be an idiot at times but he won't harm you. I won't allow it."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Yusuke gave a lop-sided smirk. "Well, yea. He's going to be alright?"

"He will be, Yusuke." Yoko growled softly. Yukiko still trembling, peeked cautiously at the demon lord. "See. Yusuke will never harm you."

Peering for a moment up at the starry night sky, Yusuke sighed, "I need to head back. I don't want Keiko to worry about me. Before I go. . ." He reached in and pulled out a silver compact. "This is for you, Little Fox-boy. I'm sure your grandfather can show you how to use it. If he or you need help, don't forget to call me." Looking from Yukiko to Yoko, his eyes cold and piercing, Yusuke continued, "When he's ready, I would like to be one of his trainers."

Pocketing the communicator, Yoko bowed slightly to Yusuke before returning to the forest shadows.

0o0o0o0

Severus Snape realizing that something was wrong, awoke. What was wrong was the missing warmth of his kit. Sitting up in bed, his heart pounding, the potion master called for Yukiko.

0o0o0o0

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming. As for the rest of the YYH making an appearance, that's debatable. Botan will be making an appearance or two as well as Yusuke and Koenma. As for the toddler demigod over reacting, since when he isn't? I hope you all enjoyed Yoko and Yukiko's night out. There will be another one soon.

Thanks again for the reviews. Until next time. --GF


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Remember, reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. There will be a bit of slash towards the end of the chapter but nothing graphic. Yoko just had to have a bit of fun. –GF

Chapter 10: By the Light of the Silvery Moon

"I need to head back," Yusuke started to say, peering for a moment up at the sky. "I don't want Keiko to worry about me. Before I go. . ." He reached in and pulled out a silver compact. "This is for Little Fox-boy. I'm sure you can show him how to use it. If he or you need help, don't forget to call me. When he's ready, I would like to be one of his trainers."

Pocketing the comunicator, Yoko bowed slightly to Yusuke before returning to the forest shadows.

0o0o0o0

Severus Snape realizing that something was wrong, awoke. What was wrong was the missing warmth of his kit. Sitting up in bed, his heart pounding, the potion master called for Yukiko.

Silence was all he heard. The fire was banked for the evening. Warming spells kept the chill away. It was silence that caused the ringing in his ears as he strained to hear the clicking of Yukiko's nails on the stone floor. Nothing.

Getting out of bed, Severus checked the bathroom, then the wardrobe closet before stepping out into his living space. Nothing. "Where could that brat be?" he snarled under his breath. "He had better have a good excuse. . . "

Hearing the portrait guarding his door open, Severus turned sharply around, wand out. Who?

Yoko stepped in and in his arms was a very tired, but still awake, Yukiko in his fox boy form. "I thought I would give my grandson some quality time in the forest," the elder kitsune stated unrepentantly.

"Fatherrrr. . . " Yukiko called sleepily as he was transferred back to the potion master. "Don't be anggrry. Grrrandfatherrr wanted. . ." The kit yawned as he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, nuzzling sleepily.

"Sh! Child. Sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning," Severus comforted, rubbing a hand along the child's back. "You are safe that is all that matters."

Yoko stepped closer, placing a hand on the boy's head as Yukiko lost the fight to stay awake. "He'll sleep well tonight and will probably sleep through breakfast."

With a nod of thanks, Severus stepped away to head for bed when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Yoko moved closer, brushing his body against the wizard's. "I'll be taking him out again in a few days. He needs lessons in the forest. They will be at night." Yoko leaned closer, almost purring his words in Severus' ear.

Severus tensed a bit but realized it was a mistake as he brushed against Yoko's body. He could feel a spreading warmth as blood pooled in his groin. Yoko took a step closer, purring. Severus could feel the heat radiating off the kitsune. Yukiko shifted in his arms as he melted back into kit form. Looking over his shoulder at the taller demon, Severus sucked in a breath! He had never seen such golden eyes before framed in black and silver. Yoko had a slight smile on his face as if he was trying to make up his mind about something.

Purring, Yoko leaned closer and brushed his lips against the wizard's. Stepping around to face Severus, Yoko's hand moved off the wizard's shoulder to wrap around his waist, careful not to disturb the sleeping kit.

Severus was a former Death Eater. He was used to dealing with lust. The Dark Lord's favorite methods of torture was rape and hexing. The insane megalomaniac got off on brutal sex. However, nothing prepared the potion master for the onslaught of pheromones he was experiencing now. Being a potions master, he was well aware of the pungent allure that the fox was giving off. So the question was whether or not to give in to it?

A nip on Severus' bottom lip and Yoko's tongue slipped inside. Severus leaned into the kiss. Never had he tasted anything like this. It had been ages since he'd taken a lover, being a spy was a bit hazardous, after all.

Yoko brought the kiss to an end. Golden eyes peered into onyx ones. A low purr emitted from the kitsune. "Lovely. Maybe next time, little wizard. When you don't have your hands full?"

0o0o0o0

Shuichi sat in his rooms pondering the past night. Yoko was in rare form. Rubbing his forehead, the red head really couldn't be upset with the kitsune. Both of them wanted the snarky potions master. The man emitted such power and darkness! It didn't mean to say the man was malevolent, as darkness didn't necessarily mean evil. There were layers to his personality just begging for Shuichi and Yoko to peel them away to see the treasure within.

And there lies the problem. Both of them were attracted to the wizard. It was too soon to reveal his secrets. So what was the next step? That was the big question. Then there was the kit. He and Yoko needed to step up his training. The kit's past must be protected at all cost. It just wouldn't do for the wizards to find their lost savior just yet. The kit was still healing from the sever trauma he had experienced in his young life. In demon years, the kit was a toddler, a babe in arms, but in human years, he was a teenager ready for adulthood. When he lost his human form, he had regressed to his true demon age, which created a paradox and a headache for not only Spirit World but the Human World as well.

It would take at least a full year before the kit was where he should be in strength and growth. However, if the Wizarding World found out just who the kit really was, they would want him to be returned to his human form. Never minding the damage it could cause, or the fact that it was impossible. All of the kit's humanity had been burned away.

Then there was the matter of the kit's demon energy and strength. What element would he command? Kitsunes were elementals by nature. Yoko was an earth elemental whose sphere was a plant mastery. Given the kit's human past, it would probably be air or fire.

And what about magic which he inherited from his human father? If the reports that Koenma gave him were true, the kit had been very powerful when he had been a human.

Rubbing his head, Shuichi groaned slightly. He wished he could sleep and think about the problem but breakfast was soon and then classes. He had a full day ahead. Thankfully, he would be near Severus soon.

0o0o0o0

A few nights later, Yoko slipped into Severus' private rooms again. Severus was sitting by the fire, nursing a tumbler of firewhiskey. Yukiko was in foxboy form sitting at his father's feet, reading. 'Quite the domestic scene if you ask me,' Yoko sneered, clearing his throat. 'Time to play.'

"Grrrandfatherrrrr!" Yukiko exclaimed jumping to his feet and running to the tall kitsune.

"Little kit!"

Severus sat down his tumbler as he stood. "How long will you have him out tonight?"

"Not long. He still tires too easily. The plan is to slowly bring him up to full strength as he trains. For now, he will learn how to play, like any kit his age is taught," Yoko replied as he scooped up the now hyper child and settled him on his shoulder. "Will you be waiting up?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Yoko chuckled. "Very well."

0o0o0o0

The night was young and the Autumn sky clear with a faint hint of snow in the air. The stars shone like diamonds against black velvet. Two silver foxes ran through the forest.

Yoko began Yukiko's training in hide and seek. It didn't take the kit long to learn how to smell out his grandfather and his reward was a lick, a nip and a tumble into the nearby bushes.

When it was time to return to the castle, it was a very tired but happy kit that Yoko carried in his arms. Between the play and the tumbling Yoko told the kit stories of past kitsunes and his heritage.

Yoko stepped back into the potions master rooms but didn't find Severus waiting in the living area. He could sense the wizard in the bedchamber, awake and waiting. Raising an eyebrow and intrigued, Yoko entered.

Severus was sitting on his bed, reading. He had changed from his day clothes to a dressing gown. A nest had been made for the kit by the fireplace. Normally, the kit slept with the wizard but tonight, well maybe not.

After placing the kit in the nest, Yoko crawled up from the foot of the bed like a true predator. Severus had set the book aside, watching as the silver demon stalked him.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Severus smirked.

Yoko purred. "A challenge makes the game better, little wizard. It's been awhile since I played with a wizard."

"A challenge? What do you have in mind?" Severus said softly, in a deep silky voice that few ever heard. "I must warn you, I play to win."

Reaching a hand between Severus' legs, Yoko leaned forward. "As do I, little wizard. However, with the little kit here. . . ?"

Severus took his wand and with a flick of his wrist, a silencing as well as a calming charm went up around Yukiko's nest, in case the kit awoke. "You were saying?"

0o0o0o0

I'm evil, I know. Let your imagination run wild! As for the reviews, they are awesome. I hoped I settled a few questions that have been raised in this chapter.

Until next time. --GF


	11. Chapter 11

-Disclaimer: See chapter one. A quick note, this story is a crossover and AU. Books 6 and 7 don't apply. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't --GF

Chapter 11: Snow Child

"A challenge? What do you have in mind?" Severus said softly, in a deep silkly voice that few ever heard. "I must warn you, I play to win."

Reaching a hand between Severus' legs, Yoko leaned forward. "As do I, little wizard. However, with the little kit here. . . ?"

Severus took his wand and with a flick of his wrist, a silencing as well as a sleep charm went up around Yukiko's nest. "You were saying?"

0o0o0o0

The day after Yukiko's moonlight run with his grandfather, Severus woke to find himself alone in bed, sore and satiated. The sex had been very different from what he was used to. Yoko, it seemed, was a plant master. He hadn't thought using plants as sex toys could have been so . . .stimulating. Add to that the fact that Yoko was definitely a dominant, it was a small wonder that he could even walk!

With school now in full swing, Severus didn't know how he ever managed his schedule. Yukiko was becoming more active. Sleeping mostly in the mornings and wanting to play in the afternoons and evenings. Professor Minamino had taken to openly flirting with the snarky potions master on more than one occassion.

It was a brisk day. The castle grounds were covered with a blanket of new fallen snow. Severus had decided that Yukiko needed to let off a bit of his pent up energy if he was to make it through the afternoon classes. The little kit seemed excited at the prospect of being outdoors in the snow. He firmly re-enforced the instructions that the child needed to stay in kit form outside their 'den'.

Yukiko was off and running as soon as his paws hit the ground. Snow! Yippee! It was too bad that the snow was only a few inches deep. After all, it was one of the first snowfalls of the year.

Severus smirked as he made himself comfortable on a marble bench. The kit lunged into a snow bank piled where Hagrid had swept the pathway. Casting a warming charm, he settled in to watch the kit pop up with snow clinging to off the top of his head. Shaking his head, Yukiko burst out of the bank and was off again.

Yukiko's silver coat blended almost perfectly with the snow. He soon lost sight of his kit again. He silently congratulated himself for an excellent idea. The kit would be very sleepy for the afternoon classes.

"Impressive," came a lilting voice behind him.

"Minamino."

The read-haired professor joined Severus on the bench. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"You are."

"Indeed. Yukiko has come a long ways. You are to be commended, few humans would even consider taking on a demon child," Minamino said, making no move to leave. His attention was on the kit who was busy flicking bits of snow into the air and then snapping in mock attack as it came down.

"Your point?" Severus shifted a bit uncomfortably away from the DADA Professor. There was something about Minamino that attracted him as well as puzzling. He didn't need more complications in his life. Yoko didn't strike him as a being who would share his partner.

Shuichi smiled, not moving closer, but remaining to watch Yukiko play. "Do I need a point?" He remained silent for a moment then said, "Do you know the history of Yoko Kurama?"

Yukiko, on hearing his grandfather's name, stopped playing to look up at the red-haired professor.

Holding out his hands, Severus commanded, "Yukiko come." Turning to Minamino, he said darkly, "I think this conversation would do better inside and in private."

0o0o0o0

The three made themselves comfortable in Severus' rooms. Yukiko reverted to his demon boy form, curling in his father's lap.

"Twinkle, a bottle please," Severus ordered. Yukiko gave a look of disgust up at his father but didn't protest. He was getting sleepy and a bottle sounded nice.

Shuichi smiled at the boy. "Fatherhood suits you, Severus. However, back to Yoko. As you know Yoko Kurama was a famous kitsune thief in the Makai until he lost his mate and partner in crime, Kuronue. After that, he got bored and started to steal in Spirit World which was a dangerous game at best. They sent a bounty hunter after him. Using one of his tails and the last of his demon energy, Yoko left his dying eight thousand year old body behind and came to Human World, seeking a refuge. He found it in the womb of a woman. She had just conceived. He merged his soul with that unformed one; hoping that upon reaching the age of 10, he would regain enough energy to return to Demon World. At least, that was the plan."

"Indeed?" Severus ran his fingers through Yukiko's hair as he listened. The boy snuggled sleepily against his father's chest, nibbling on the nipple of his now empty bottle.

Shuichi smirked. "You have to understand. Demons have no concept of human love. They know lust, desire, passion, but love, it eludes them."

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly as he mulled over the information Minamino was giving him. "Continue."

"Shiori Minamino taught the ancient kitsune the meaning of a mother's love," Shuichi said as he slowly morphed into Yoko. "Yoko and I share the same body but we are two different souls. This isn't a possession but a merger."

Jumping up, backing away, Severus whipped out his wand. Yukiko who had been half asleep whimpered as he fought to escape his father¢s grasp.

Yoko stood, moving non-threateningly towards Severus. "Red rarely lets me out. However, he and I both agreed that you deserved to know the truth. He is as attracted to you as I am."

Yoko purred in Makai. "Relax little kit. Your father had a shock. There is no danger."

"Fatttherrr. . . You'rrrrrrr hurrrting me. . . ."

Seeing Yoko wasn't going to attack, Severus relaxed. Yukiko whimpered and wiggled once more as Severus¢ protective arms loosened. "Hush child. I didn't mean to startle you." It took a few moments to calm the boy down.

Yoko seeing that he wasn't needed, relinquished control back to Shuichi. "There is more. Please be seated and I will continue."

0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore was at a bit of a loss. There still hadn't been any sign of Harry. The Ministry was still pushing to declare the boy dead so that they could seize the boy's estates. They needed the funds to help rebuild the Wizarding World. However, the goblins refused. They insisted that the boy was still alive. They weren't about to allow the Ministry to take what wasn't rightfully or legally theirs.

"Harry, my boy where are you?" Albus muttered, stroking his beard as his mind wandered from Harry to Severus. Or more to the point, Severus' familiar. What a strange animal. It wasn't a muggle animal or magical creature. His research into kitsune had turned up pretty much what Shuichi Minamino had been saying all along and the young professor was positive the kit meant no harm to the students. Still, the aura the kit was emitting was something he hadn't seen since his last trip to Japan. Should he be worried? It was just a kit, a baby, but babies grow. What would he be like as an adult?

Speaking of Shuichi Minamino, he mused. That boy has a lot of secrets, but he had to admit the boy knows his DADA. He wondered if he would be the one that broke the curse.

A knock on the door disrupted the old wizard's thoughts. "Ah, Remus. Just on time. That time of month, again?"

"Hello Head master."

0o0o0o0

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. As for Yukiko's element, I've decided it doesn't matter. The story would be finished before it can be revealed. Yes, I'm sorry. I think there are maybe 2 or 3 chapters left in this tale. Yoko's fox form is silver. It appears blue in the anime because it's in a flashback and in shadows. As for Harry and Yukiko's relationship, that's coming up soon. Be patient. I'll get to it.

Thanks again for the reviews. Remember they are always welcomed. Flames aren't. Until next time. --GF


	12. Chapter 12

-1Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

A quick reminder, this is a AU and a crossover. For me, the books, HBP and tDH don't exist. This story started right after the death of Sirius in OotP. --GF

Chapter 12: Remembering

Speaking of Shuichi Minamino, he mused. That boy has a lot of secrets, but he had to admit the boy knows his DADA. He wondered if he would be the one that broke the curse.

A knock on the door disrupted the old wizard's thoughts. "Ah, Remus. Just on time. That time of month, again?"

"Hello Head master."

0o0o0o0

Severus strode purposely through the corridors of Hogwarts. Dinner was long over with and all the students where supposed to be in their common rooms. In his hand was a smoking goblet that emitted an odor very offensive to many.

Yukiko rode on his father's shoulders, half asleep. His dreams lately have been rather frightening. It was as his grandfather had said, once he felt safe, his memory would return slowly. He was remembering bits and pieces of his former life and he didn't like it. For one, his father was his most hated teacher who took pleasure in belittling him at every turn and yet, the man had saved his life on several occasions.

He remembered some of his loveless childhood with his relatives and wondered what happened to them. Where they still alive? Did they ever regret what they did to him? He couldn't quite remember what happened to them. It was just out of reach.

He was also remembering some of his Hogwarts years and how everyone depended on him to save them from a great evil. He remembered the names of his two best friends and wondered if they were still alive and well?

He wondered if people were still even looking for him? Did he truly want to be found? Tucking his nose further under his tail, Yukiko breathed in his father's scent as he tried to drift back to sleep. He was still sleeping a lot. Grandfather explained that he would as he was still recovering from all the damage he had suffered. His young demon body was too depleted and was trying to repair itself. It decided that regressing him back to toddler form was the only way for him to survive. He hated taking the bottle and yet there was something very comforting about being held while nursing. His grandfather had explained yet again it was because of the damaged done. His body was retraining itself and that Yukiko just had to go with it until he was back to full strength in a year's time.

"Here you go wolf," Severus said with a sneer. Yukiko's senses suddenly went into panic mode.

Wolf! Danger! Wolves kill kits. As the scent of the werewolf hit him, he began to get restless, whimpering into his father's ear. A strong hand rest on his fur trying to calm him, when that didn't work, he was pulled from his father's shoulders. Yukiko struggled briefly but stilled when he realized that his father was holding him and talking quietly to him.

0o0o0o0

Remus Lupin eyed the struggling kit as he drank the Wolfsbane potion that Severus had given him. He had been told that the potions master had adopted a fox kit as a familiar. He didn't think the man had it in him to care for such a young creature.

Setting down the empty goblet, the werewolf again studied the kit. There was something, something strange and yet oddly familiar about the kit. His scent!

"Hush, little one," Snape was whispering to his kit, as he tried to calm him.

"Anything the matter, Snape?" Remus asked, just as the kit leaped out of Severus' hands, ricocheted off of the werewolf and skidded across the stone floor.

Dumbledore came around from behind his desk, puzzled at the kit's behavior. "Severus?"

Remus froze. The scent was faint but it was there. Harry! He was smelling Harry. It couldn't be. Harry was dead. Killed when his relatives' home exploded.

"Lupin! Back away! You are frightening Yukiko for some reason," Severus sneered as the kit huddled under the loveseat, mewling and shivering.

"Harry! I smell Harry, I tell you!"

0o0o0o0

Red eyes glaring at him. Cold laughter and a whining feminine voice giggling with glee.

Voldemort, Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy had invaded his home, killing his relatives. They were tormenting him. Where were his protectors? Where was the Order member that was supposed to be protecting him? Where was Moony? 'Someone any one help me,' he remembered begging over and over again as the pain became more and more intense.

Yukiko recalled how something rising in him. Something very old and very powerful. His wizarding magic . . . and something more . . . broke free just as Voldemort spoke.

"Good bye Potter. Say hello to your parents for me. We won't be seeing each other again."

Pain. White light. Green Light. Blackness.

Strong hands lifting him up from under the love seat.

Father! He was safe.

Ignoring the rule about showing his fox-boy form in public, Yukiko needed comfort from his father, he morphed. "Fatherrr. . . Don't let the wolf get me!"

"Merlin!" Remus gasped appalled at the kit's fear of him.

"Oh my," Albus said, stepping closer. "Severus, my boy, who is this strange fox-like child?"

Yukiko clung to his father, whimpering, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck and burying his face into the man's robes.

"This is. . ."

"Harry," Remus said, coming closer.

"No. It can't be," Albus calmly stated. "He doesn't look anything like him, Remus. He has no magical signature."

"I'm telling you, he's Harry!"

"He looks no more than five or six. Harry Potter was a teen age boy of sixteen. Be reasonable, my boy."

Yukiko whimpered as Severus sat in the love seat. He knew who he was. He remembered, but he didn't want to come out of hiding. He wished grandfather was here.

Slipping out of his father's arms, Yukiko looked sadly up into his beloved father's face before morphing again. He didn't know if he had the strength to do so but the moment of truth had arrived.

Silver hair changed into black messy hair. He started to grow inches taller. His white outfit changed into over sized ragged clothing as he grew. His golden eyes turned a bright emerald green. His ears moved from the top of his head to where they belonged on a human skull and his tail disappeared.

Harry James Potter had returned.

0o0o0o0

Thanks everyone for lovely reviews. I hoped I answered some of your questions in this chapter. I'm not quite sure how many chapters are left. I'm thinking three maybe four. Not sure. As for the other questions, you'll just have to wait for the answers. Until next time. --GF


	13. Chapter 13

-Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 13: East Meets West

Slipping out of his father's arms, Yukiko looked sadly up into his beloved father's face before morphing again. He didn't know if he had the strength to do so but the moment of truth had arrived.

Silver hair changed into black messy hair. He started to grow inches taller. His white outfit changed into over-sized ragged clothing as he grew. His golden eyes turned a bright emerald green. His ears moved from the top of his head to where they belonged on a human skull and his tail disappeared.

Harry James Potter had returned.

0o0o0o0

"HARRY!"

"My dear boy!"

Severus Snape gaped at the young man in front of him. It just wasn't possible. He couldn't have been caring for Potter, Harry Bloody Potter, The-Boy-Who-Just-Would-Not-Die-The-Bane-of-His-Existence. It wasn't possible. By all accounts, the boy was dead!

Harry looked up at him forlornly. "Father?" The title sounded harsh to Severus' ear as the rolling 'r' wasn't there. Slowly, as if unable to hold the image, the boy morphed back into his silvery demon boy self.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" came Minamino's voice.

Severus stood abruptly, knocking over the chair that he had been sitting in. He stalked out of the room without looking back, robes billowing around him.

0o0o0o0

Yukiko ran after him, crying. "Fatherrrrrr!" Two strong arms wrapped around him. He tried to fight, but his energy was waning quickly. Morphing into his human form had drained him of all his energy. "Fathhh. . . ." He whimpered desperately, clutching at the arms holding him.

"Easy little kit," came a very familiar voice as darkness claimed him.

0o0o0

Kurama cradled the drained kit in his arms watching him change into his full kit form. Yoko growled in the back of his mind wanting blood. 'How _dare they! The kit isn't strong enough for that kind of transformation. They were warned!'_

"This is wonderful!" Albus said, standing, coming around his desk. His blue eyes twinkling merrily. "We must get the word out that Harry is alive and well. . ." His speech was interrupted as vines wrapped themselves around the old wizard and the werewolf.

Kurama's eyes flashed from green to amber as white streaks started to appear in his auburn hair. "Enough! The kit wasn't strong enough to transform to his human form. By forcing the change, you almost killed him!"

"But we. . .!" Remus said, fighting the vines. His eyes glowing amber.

The vines squeezed tighter around the pair as Kurama growled. "Do you realized what you've done? Do you have any idea the damage you've just done? Be thankful I'm here instead of Yoko!"

"Enough Kurama. Put them down."

A slender young man dressed in black tux with red cummerbund holding a blue pacifier in his mouth and the letters '_Jr_' stamped on his forehead stepped out of the shadows.

A girl with blue hair wearing a traditional Japanese pink kimono stood behind him. Beside her stood a young man that could only be described as a street tough with his slick back greasy hair and a snarky expression that could rival Severus' on a good day.

"Kurama, allow me to explain things to them. Why don't you and Yusuke take care of Yukiko? And Kurama, remember, no killing, no destruction! That goes for you too, Yusuke. Behave yourselves. I don't want to explain to my father why I allowed you two loose so far from home."

0o0o0o0

Dumbledore shivered as the death snare that had been holding him hostage released itself. Never had he seen it bend to another's will. Just who or what had he hired? And Harry? He was relieved and glad to know that his boy was alive and well. 'To think that Harry is an animagus,' he thought with glee as he returned to his chair.

'Who is this strange fellow?' the headmaster asked himself as he tried to read the stranger's aura, but was almost blinded by the brilliance.

'How did he escape my notice? I could've used him in the war,' Dumbledore mused as the young man, with just a slight wave of his hand, magicked a plush over-sized throne-like chair for himself and for the lady, a over-large floor cushion for her to kneel on.

"I am Prince Koenma. Yes, yes. I know all about your world and its secrets. I am here on another matter," Prince Koenma explained as he made himself comfortable. "I am well aware that Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama, has been teaching here at your school, with my permission, of course."

"Excuse me? Your permission? And how does that deal with Harry?" Remus snarled, dusting himself stray leaves off his robes.

Resting his elbows on the arms of his chair, tapping his finger tips together, Koenma sighed. "The one you know as Harry Potter no longer exists. He is now registered as Yukiko Kurama, great grandson of the Spirit Fox known as Yoko Kurama."

"I find that hard to believe," Dumbledore interjected. "We would know if there was creature blood in the Potter line. . ."

"Ah. But he didn't get his creature blood from his father, it was on his mother's side. Demons do, from time to time, marry and mate with humans. My father and I do try to discourage it but it does happen. Several centuries ago, Yoko Kurama visited your lands. He was exploring new territory to exploit. While here he had a bit of a . . . well. . . a fling, but left before making sure he hadn't left any '_surprises_' behind. It was a bit of a shock to say the least. Yoko isn't usually that careless."

Botan tittered into one of her sleeves.

"But how . . .?" Remus asked.

"Demon cells are notorious for remaining dormant until the right combination of circumstances occur. In Harry Potter's case, it was the killing curse at 15 months old. It awaken the dormant demon cells. It was that which saved him. It continued to save him from his dismal childhood as demon bodies heal remarkably fast," Koenma paused, still tapping his finger tips together, studying the wizards for a moment. "Do you really think a human child could have survive being starved almost to death to reach his eleventh birthday unscathed?"

"What do you mean? We knew that Harry's relatives would not be kind to him . . ." Dumbledore started to say.

"Is that your excuse for leaving him so long unattended?" Koenma interrupted, handing out a hand. "Botan?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Your guide book please."

Botan handed over a black passport book. Prince Koenma leafed through it. "Ahh yes. Albus Dumbledore. . . Likes to believe he is a god. . . Refuses to listen to solid advice. . . Sees only what he wants to see. . . Hmm. His crimes against humanity which are growing, by the way, can be punishable by up to ten thousand years of torment in Limbo, wishing for respite but getting none. It will be have to be weighed against his accomplishments in life. It will be a close call," he sighed as he closed the book and handed it back to Botan.

"Just who are you, my boy?" Dumbledore stood with his wand in hand. Gone was the kindly grandfather figure he so liked to project. This was the wizard that had defeated Grindlewald.

The demigod smiled slightly. "As I said before, I am Prince Koenma, I am the Ruler of Spirit World. My job is to pass judgment on the all departed souls," the prince paused, glancing at Dumbledore with a smirk. "My father is King Enma, but if I remember correctly, you call him the King of Hell."

0o0o0o0

I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. As you can see Yukiko really didn't have enough energy to transform as he could only hold it for a few seconds.

I wanted to put Hiei into this scene but honestly, it just would not have fit. What canon reason would he be escorting Koenma to Hogwarts? I even asked someone to was a true Hiei fan for help and even he couldn't come up with one. Hopefully, the little fire demon will be in the epilogue which should be coming up soon.

Someone asked me on a different story, what's a flame? A flame in my opinion is a rude, spiteful, and often times hurtful review that offers no positive, constructive criticism to a story. Most times, the person who sends the flame won't use their names as they like to be anonymous. This site have rules about flames, you can find them in the extras, if you can get it to work.

Also, there is a difference to a flame and honest constructive criticism. You can not like a story and still offer tips on how to fix the story or tell the author what you really don't about their story in hopes that the author will fix the problem Flamers are down right mean-spirited and can be very childish in their hatred of the story. I hope that helps.

Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews on "The Fox and the Hound." My preference is IY/Kag pairing above all else, with Sess/Kag second, then maybe Kur/Kag third.

Until next time. --GF


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: I really couldn't resist adding some YYH spoilers in this one. Reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't. Also, as I have said, I had to fudge the timelines to make this work. --GF

Chapter 14: Teaching an Old Coot New Tricks.

"Just who are you, my boy?" Dumbledore stood with his wand in hand. Gone was the kindly grandfather figure he so liked to project. This was the wizard that had defeated Grindlewald.

The demigod smiled slightly. "As I said before, I am Prince Koenma, I am the Ruler of Spirit World. My job is to pass judgment on the all departed souls," the prince paused, glancing at Dumbledore with a smirk. "My father is King Enma, but if I remember correctly, you call him the King of Hell."

0o0o0o0

Severus Snape stormed into his private rooms. His beloved familiar was none other than the blast Boy-who-refused-to-die-and-lived-only-to-torment-him! He had mourned the loss of the boy's mother, for Merlin's sake. Hell! He'd even mourned the fact that he had failed to keep the boy alive. He hadn't even known when the Dark Lord had planned to attacked the boy's relatives, so he couldn't warn the Order. He had seen the devastation afterwards. Nothing could have lived through that explosion. And yet, the bloody brat had managed again. The boy had more damn lives than a cat. Not in his wildest dreams would he have believed that the kit he had grown to love as a son was Harry-Bloody-Potter, the bane of his existence!

A loud explosion rocked his private quarters and the potion master was thrown against the heavy bookcase, almost knocking him senseless. A thick vine wrapped around him lifting him up.

"OI! GREASE BALL!" A sarcastic voice bellowed through the dust and flying debris.

0o0o0o0

Both Albus and Remus recoiled in shock and fear. They were in the presence of something who held their very existence in his hands.

All thoughts of trying to recruit this being to his side fled the manipulative old wizard's mind. He had no doubts to this being's claim. The power radiated off Koemna in rippling waves, terrifying both wizards.

"And this lovely lady by your side?" Albus asked, deciding distraction was the better part of valour.

Botan giggled into her sleeve. Koemna, with a flick of his wrist, said in a bored tone, "Botan is one of my best Pilot girls. Now she's one of my personal assistants. "

"Pilot girls?" Albus asked, unsure about Japanese religious beliefs.

Botan spoke up, "Personal Assistant, he says. Hmph!" She gave a very unlady-like snort. "More like his Fetch and Carry girl, if you ask me."

"That's what I have Jorge for," Koenma replied, glancing out of the corner of his eye.

"George?" Remus asked, sharing a confused look with Albus. The poor werewolf was now beyond surprised, passing shock, and rounding the turn into traumatized.

"Jorge is an orge," Koemna explained, in teacher mode. "One of many in my employ. A ferry pilot, however, is one that ferries the newly dead to the Hall of Judgment."

"In your world, I was known as Lady Death," Botan said very proudly.

Both men recoiled again. This was getting weirder by the moment. Albus thought he couldn't take much more and poor Remus. . .

"So why are you here?" Albus asked, trying to regain some sort of order to the meeting.

Koenma sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, to tell you the truth. I wanted to meet the bungling fool who was generating so much paperwork for me," the demigod growled, sucking violently on his pacifier in obvious irritation. "And to inform you that Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. . . Yes, yes, such a pathetic name if you ask me . . is dead. His soul fragments have been rounded up from where ever he stashed them. I had one of my former Spirit Detectives and Botan here on the case. Very serious offense, splitting the soul. Father took a personal interest in this case as he hates being cheated. Anyways. Tom is now in Limbo along side Toguro. His punishment is ten thousand years of torment and suffering -- with no hope of reincarnation. Ever. He won't be bothering you again."

"Who's Toguro?" Remus asked, in a clueless manner.

The demigod blinked and with a dismissive gesture with his hand, said. "No one you know." Turning to Dumbledore, he continued, "Now about your persecution of Harry Potter. You do know with your interference in that boy's life, you risk being sent to Limbo as well?"

0o0o0o0

Severus looked on as the vines tightened. He was sure he was a dead man. Minamino and the one he called Yusuke walked into his private chambers through the gaping hole that was once his door.

"OI! Grease ball. Give me one good reason not to pound you into dirt. That is after Yoko gets done with ya." Yusuke snarled, rolling up his sleeve gearing up for a fist fight.

"Indeed," Minamino said cradling the sleeping kit. "That stunt in Dumbledore's office has set Yukiko's development back to square one. I doubt he has the energy to transform back into his demon child form anytime soon. I have no idea how much longer I can hold Yoko off."

Severus noted that Shuichi Minamino's hair wasn't as red as it normally was. Streaks of silver were showing throughout and his eyes were flashing from green to amber. He definitely thought his time was up. How in Merlin's name did he miss the signs that Yoko and Minamino were the same person?

Yukiko whimpered in his sleep as if sensing the tension in the air and that his father was near. Shuichi gently scratched behind the kit's ear trying to calm him. Severus' heart wrenched at the sound and he bowed his head against the vines.

"The one that you know as Harry Potter no longer exists. When he used his magic to take out his enemy, he burned away his humanity. He will never be Harry Potter again. His demon heritage will not allow it. He will look and act like a child of five for many decades to come. The damage to him was too extensive. To save his life, his body reverted to demon form. He may take on his human form when he is completely healed which at the rate he is going will probably in a year or so."

"Well, Kurama, I didn't do that when I became a demon," Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head.

"You weren't starved to near death or deprived of basic needs, Yusuke. Plus your demon DNA is much different than Yukiko's. He's a kitsune and you are a war demon," Kurama explained. "Plus Kitsune kits age differently. They stay in the den until they are at least 15 years which equates to a five year old human. Kits age more slowly then human children. A kit looking about five as in the case of Yukiko, is actually in his late teens for a human. This is why he fought the bottle, he instinctively knew he was too old for it."

The vines tightened around Severus. He hadn't said anything while Kurama lectured him. He wanted to growl, snarl, sneer but was afraid to move within the vines grasp. He wanted to live.

Yukiko whimpered again. Kurama sighed, giving up control of his body to Yoko. "I can't hold him off any longer. He wants out. Yukiko is after all, his grandchild." Looking up at the trapped wizard as the color faded from him, he said, "For what's it worth. I don't think he'll kill you but you do need to learn."

Severus' eyes widened.

Yukiko whimpered again, yipping out "father" in Makai.

"Little wizard," Yoko purred darkly.

0o0o0o0

Koenma sighed. "Botan, would you go and fetch Yoko. I am sure by now that Kurama has let him out to play."

Botan shuddered as she stood. "Oh dear, that's not good. Of course, Lord Koenma." She threw a hand out to the side and a long oar appeared. Sitting on it side-saddle, she said. "Should I bring Yusuke as well?"

"No. He can keep the wizard company. And don't have him bring Yukiko. The kit isn't needed. And tell Yusuke not to play too rough. I don't need anymore paperwork."

"Yes sir." She floated up off the ground.

"Wait! The door. . ." Remus started to say as Botan soared through the castle wall. "How did she do that?"

"There are no barriers to the Ferry Girls."

A few minutes later, Botan appeared with a very unhappy Yoko.

"This better be important Prince Koenma," the silver haired spirit fox said, as he jumped off the oar.

"Oh it is. Yoko. It is," Koenma said, gleefully. Motioning Botan to open a portal. "I want you to teach Albus Dumbledore why it is unwise to meddle in the affairs of Spirit and Demon World. And why young Yukiko will never be Harry Potter ever again. I will leave the teaching method to you. Just don't kill him. Remember the laws you must adhere to but the rest I leave up to you." Stepping into the portal, he muttered. "I better not get a lot of paperwork from this."

0o0o0o0

And here I thought I was almost done, maybe two or three more chapters.

I am pleased with the positive reviews I've been getting for this story. Sorry for not updating. Real Life had taken a turn just before the holidays hit. Hopefully, things will calm down enough so I can get back to writing. As for the 3rd arc of Hello Darkness, hang in there. Hopefully soon.

Until next time. --GF


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

A/N: We are getting down to the wire. This is the final chapter. An epilogue will be posted. Thanks everyone for the reviews. You have been awesome.

Chapter 15: Aftermath

A few minutes later, Botan appeared with a very unhappy Yoko.

"This better be important Prince Koenma," the silver haired spirit fox said, as he jumped off the oar.

"Oh it is. Yoko. It is," Koenma said, gleefully. Motioning Botan to open a portal. "I want you to teach Albus Dumbledore why it is unwise to meddle in the affairs of Spirit and Demon World. And why young Yukiko will never be Harry Potter ever again. I'll leave the teaching method to you. Just don't kill him. Remember the laws you must adhere to but the rest I leave up to you." Stepping into the portal, he muttered. "I better not get a lot of paperwork from this."

0o0o0o0

Yoko re-entered the potion master's rooms with a very satisfied smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes that could rival Dumbledore's. Severus Snape was still entwined in the death snare with Yusuke lounging nearby half asleep with Yukiko sleeping on his chest.

"My My! What a domestic scene I've walked into," the silver kitsune smirked.

Yusuke bolted into a sitting position almost knocking the tiny kitsune kit onto the floor. The only thing that kept the kit off the floor was the speed of the dark haired teen's reflexes.

"Don't do that Kurama! Sheesh! I almost dropped the rug rat!" Yusuke snarled. Yukiko was placed on the sofa with a blanket tucked around him.

"Forgive me, my lord," Yoko said as he strolled over to his captive.

"So how does the wizard fare?"

"He's been very quiet. He seemed very eager to get to the kit when Yukiko's whimpered a couple of times for him, though. He's exhausted himself. For a moment, I thought he would try to use his magic on me to get to the kit."

Yoko slowly gave way to his red-haired other self. Severus' tired eyes widen as Shuichi Minamino stood in front of him. The death snare dropped the wizard as it shrank back into a seed. "Minamino! I might've known. Did you enjoy making a fool out of me?" Severus snarled. "Give me my son! I refuse to play your sick games any more."

Yusuke's fist balled ready to fire off a blast at the wizard but Kurama's hand stopped him.

"You hurt the kit badly by walking out on him," Kurama said. "However, he still wants you for a father. He can never be this Harry Potter. He will never be human again. He may in time take his former human form but that is all it will be a form like the robes you wear."

"Just like you?"

Kurama smiled. "My story is a bit different than Yukiko's. I can take the form of Yoko but my true form is what you see before you. I am more human then demon now. I was once Yoko until I merged with an unborn human fetus. Harry Potter burned away his humanity when he confronted your dark lord. He is now and always will be Yukiko who can take the form of Harry Potter but he has to be stronger before that can happen."

Severus was dropped unto the carpet in front of the sofa. Before either Yusuke or Kurama would react, with the last of his waning strength, he had scooped up the kit into his arms. As darkness clouded his vision, Severus checked the kit clutching him to his chest.

0o0o0o0

Up in Dumbledore's office, Remus Lupin regained consciousness. Slowly he remembered what had happened. Where had he gone wrong? He had failed Harry. Worse, he had failed James and Lily. They had entrusted Harry to him and Sirius.

Who knew there had been demon blood in Lily's line? And that it would manifest itself in Harry. According to that demigod, Harry would never be human again. It did however, explain how Harry had survived all these years, especially living with Lily's sister. The demon genes that made up Harry's blood protected Harry from the worst of the Dursley's abuse. It had been the only thing that kept Harry alive.

Remus' mouth dropped when he finally took a look around Albus' office. That fox really did a number on it! Every one of Albus' "toys" had disappeared. Green slime coated the desk and walls. The case where the Sword of Gryffindor rested had been broken into and emptied. The wood of the case was now a living tree with leaves and branches that rose to the ceiling. A rose vine as thick as a man's wrist entwined the tree protecting it with inch long thorns. Beautiful red roses gave the office a sickly sweet smell giving it a surreal aura. On the highest limb, nestled among the thorns, the sorting hat sat impaled. 'Oh Merlin! How on earth are we going to get it down? I'm sure that the fox has set some traps. It can't be this easy.'

Beside Remus, Albus groaned. Remus could smell the blood in the air. Although with his werewolf abilities he would heal quickly, poor Albus didn't have that luxury. Crawling over to the fireplace, Remus threw some floo powder into the fire. "Infirmary. Poppy!"

0o0o0o0

"So what did you do to the old man? Kurama?" Yusuke asked as they carried Severus who hadn't let go of the kit, to his bedroom.

"Yoko had a bit of fun. Although, I must say I was a little worried that the phoenix would interfere. But the bird just sat there chortling. I got the impression that he was fed up with how the headmaster was behaving. Of course, he disappeared when I started sprouting vines all over the place. Even the paintings knew enough to get away when their frames started to sprout leaves. Also, Yoko took all his pretty trinkets that he had stashed around. He may get them back or find them on the black market some day. Yoko and I haven't decided yet."

Yusuke laughed, only to be hushed by Kurama. "Man! I wish I had been there to see it."

"Well, Koenma said not to kill them, only not to create too much paperwork. So Yoko took that to mean no holds barred as it were. Yoko hasn't had this much fun in ages."

They tucked Severus into bed, making sure that Yukiko was comforted. The kit nuzzled into his father's chest, burying his nose in the man's robes. Severus, even though he was asleep, hadn't let the kit slip from his arms.

0o0o0o0

Pain.

Need.

Father!

Yukiko slowly regained consciousness. He was laying on Father's chest. Father was sleeping. Would Father still want him? Now that he knew that he was Harry 'Bloody' Potter?

A small whimper escaped. A hand moved along his fur, stroking his back.

"Yukiko," Father's silky voice did more to calm Yukiko then the fingers running through his fur.

Black eyes met his green ones. Yukiko tried to morph into his fox boy form but a hand stilled him.

"Don't. You don't have the energy, child," came his father's voice as fingers caressed his ears. Yukiko leaned into his father's fingers. After a moment, his father spoke, "I am so sorry, my son. So sorry." Yukiko could hear the weariness and grief in his father's voice as the man drifted back to sleep and his fingers stilled.

Yukiko looked across Severus' body to see Kurama and Yusuke standing in the door way. Both had a very smug looks on their faces as he too drifted back to sleep.

Safe!

0o0o0o0

"Awwww! They are soooo cute!" exclaimed Botan, peaking over their shoulders.

Backing out of the bedroom doorway, both demons smirked. "My grandson is very cute, indeed, Botan. It runs in the family," Kurama said.

"Oh you! Well, Yusuke. Ready to go home?" Botan asked as she tried to slap Kurama.

"So now what? Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama made himself comfortable on Severus' sofa. "Well. I still have to fulfill my contract here. There is no way Yoko and I will leave Yukiko until we are sure he isn't in danger any more. He's still healing and this set back will cost him months of recovery. I will stay here. Besides, Yoko and I have our eyes on the potion master. He reminds of me a very dark chocolate liqueur that has to be savored to be enjoyed."

Yusuke's eyebrow went up. "Riiiiiight! Well. If you need anything, let me know. I guess I'm not needed here anymore. I guess I'm ready, Botan."

0o0o0o0

Up in the infirmary, Madam Poppy wasn't sure if she should be angry or amused. Albus finally got what was coming to him. Someone must've really enjoyed themselves.

Poor Albus. To lose every hair on his body, especially his treasured beard!

No, she was more upset with the fact that someone had etched on various parts of his anatomy words like, "Old coot!"; "Village Idiot"; "Check-mate can be a bitch" and across his fore-head, "Warning! Manipulative old goat." She shook her head. 'Honestly some people can be very creative with their revenge. I wondered who Albus had pissed off?' she mused as she went through her potion stock.

"I'm afraid, Albus," she explained when the man had regained consciousness, "these are going to scar. Some sort of poison was used. Unless I know the ingredients, I can do nothing. And I can't get hold of Severus to brew anything. Shuichi went to check on him and found him unconscious with his kit."

Albus grumbled as he sank into his cot. Poppy barely made it out, "To think I thought death was the next great adventure. They don't know the half of it."

0o0o0o0

Well, Frau and I hope you enjoyed what Yoko did to Albus. This is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue. Also, there will be a very special guest appearance. Sorry we won't be giving out any hints, but you are welcome to guess if you want to.

For those that thought threatening Dumbledore with Limbo was a bit much. My only comment was it was a threat, much like Scrooge in a Christmas Carol. It'll be up to Albus if he changes his ways or not, but we all know how pig headed he can be. I'm sorry if you are disappointed on how we handled Severus. Remember Yukiko was still in the room.

Until next time. --GF and the Frau


	16. Chapter 16

-1Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. We thought this would be the epilogue but the Weasleys needed their say. Epilogue is the next chapter, we swear. --GF and the Frau

Chapter 16: Why Did He Even Bother?

No, she was more upset with the fact that someone had etched on various parts of his anatomy words like, "Old coot!"; "Village Idiot"; "Check-mate can be a bitch" and across his fore-head, "Warning! Manipulative old goat." She shook her head. 'Honestly some people can be very creative with their revenge. I wondered who Albus had pissed off?' she mused as she went through her potion stock.

"I'm afraid, Albus," she explained when the man had regained consciousness, "these are going to scar. Some sort of poison was used. Unless I know the ingredients, I can do nothing. And I can't get hold of Severus to brew anything. Shuichi went to check on him and found him unconscious with his kit."

Albus grumbled as he sank into his cot. Poppy barely made it out, "To think I thought death was the next great adventure. They don't know the half of it."

0o0o0o0

Honestly, some people have no sense of decorum. What was left of the Golden Trio sat in the Headmaster's Office along with Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Albus was a bit put out by Remus' continual snickering. The permanent glamour over the scars that Yoko had inflicted on him was well covered. It had been unfortunate that Remus had witnessed the torment.

"Why did you call us here, Albus?" Molly Weasley asked. The red-haired matron of the Weasley brood could be a force of nature when she wanted to be. Albus sighed. He knew how much they all loved Harry and had never gave up hope of finding Harry alive. He hated to be the bearer of bad news but the higher powers that be dictated otherwise.

"I am afraid that I must call off the search of Harry. He has moved on to a different life. I am sorry." And he truly was.

"NOOOOO!"

"It can't be!"

"Harry would never abandon his friends!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet. "Harry would have tried to contact us!"

Remus cleared his throat. "I have seen Harry," he said when the outcry died down. Ginny was crying into her father's arms as Ron and Hermione were comforting each other. His words brought everyone's focus on him. "He isn't Harry but he does remember us. We know how he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say," Albus spoke up, calling their attention back to him. "If Harry wants you back in his life, he will contact you. Remus and I were told rather forcefully that Harry was still healing from the ordeal and any interference would not be tolerated."

"Especially you, Albus," Remus chided. "They punished the headmaster for trying to force Harry back. We were told that it would take a very long time, if ever, for Harry to heal. We couldn't force it. He has acquired very powerful guardians who take their duties very seriously. We don't want to anger them any more than they already are. They'll grant us access to Harry if and when they feel it wouldn't interfere with Harry's well-being."

"Then why are you telling us this?" Molly asked. "To get our hopes up and then tell us we can't even see him."

"To right!" Ron piped in. "We are Harry's family. We have a right to see him!"

Albus sighed. He knew when he made the decision to tell them that Harry was alive, they would make this demand. "I'm afraid it isn't possible. . ."

"Then make it possible!" Molly demanded. "I'm not leaving until I see him." A chorus of agreement echoed in the chamber as Albus sighed. Why did he even bother?

0o0o0o0

Yukiko slowly opened his eyes. The scent of his sleeping father assailed his nose. Father. A hand moved through his fur.

"I am so sorry, child," came Severus' voice as he pulled the kit into a firm embrace. Yukiko whimpered as he buried his nose into his father's chest. "Hush, child. I never meant to harm you. I am sorry." Yukiko closed his eyes and inhaled his father's scent deeply. He was home. Severus' gentle touch conveyed safety and love to the traumatized kit.

"So the little one is awake," came a deep silky voice from the shadows.

Yukiko snuggled closer to his father as Severus slowly rose from the bed. "So I am forgiven?" came Father's voice.

"That remains to be seen. We have much to discuss, Wizard, not the least of which is where you will raise my grandson," Yoko rumbled as he stepped out of the shadows.

Yukiko whimpered softly as he clung to his father. No one was going to take him away again now that he had found a family.

"The old coot is trying to tell a family of red hairs that Harry Potter is no more. He can't accept that he has no say in the kit's future so he is trying to force us to comply with his manipulations. He is using this family's love to put pressure on us to keep Harry human." Yoko informed Severus. "However, before we go up, I must inform you of a few things."

Severus closed his eyes. With a slight tilt of his head, he allowed his long hair to hide his pain and the weariness that etched his face. His long tapered fingers buried themselves into Yukiko's fur as he clutched the kit closer. "They can't have him. I won't allow it," he whispered.

Yoko placed a hand on the wizard's shoulder. "Severus. There is something else you need to know."

Jerking his head up, Severus eyed the silver kitsune wary eyes.

"Some time back, I was careless in my pursuits and was almost killed by a bounty hunter. With the last of my strength, I sacrificed one of my tails in an attempt for one more chance at life. I found myself drifting in the human world as I had severed my ties with my dying body. Finding a human woman who had just conceived, I merged with the fetus in her womb. There I was able to heal and regain my strength. I was born as Shuichi Minamino. . . "

0o0o0o0

Remus hid a chuckle as Albus was backed into the proverbial corner by the force known as Molly Weasley. He'd tried to tell Albus to keep his mouth shut as the demon had wanted, but no, Albus knew what he was doing.

Arthur Weasley tried to calm his wife down but wasn't having any luck. Hurricane Molly was in full blow. Ron was busy trying to calm his sister and Hermione down but it was clear that the boy wanted to join in the fray. Remus didn't know if he should add to the mix or sit back with popcorn in hand and watch the fun.

Suddenly, Albus' door opened and in strolled Severus and that DADA instructor Shuichi Minamino. Yukiko was wrapped around the potion master's neck like a silvery fur collar.

"We aren't interrupting, are we, Albus?" Severus sneered.

"Come in, come in, my boys!" Albus said with very obvious relief in his voice. "How is Harry doing?"

Severus narrowed his eyes as Shuichi's green eyes flashed. "As you well know Albus. Harry isn't Harry Potter any more. And you were told not to interfere. Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Or do I need to ask Yoko to come back?"

"No! No! My boy! That's quite alright. I was just concerned for our boy's well being."

The Weasleys were silent, stunned for a moment. Then Hurricane Molly drew a deep breath to start in again but this time on the potion master.

Severus sat down on a plush chair that he had conjured as he gently pulled Yukiko into his lap.

"If you know where Harry is, Sir," asked a very tearful Ginny Weasley. "Could you please tell us? We are ever so worried."

"Harry no longer exists as Harry, child," came Shuichi's soft reply. "He is fine but as the headmaster has probably informed you, Harry Potter is no longer human. To inform you where he is, would be a disservice to all of you. Nothing you can do will change what is. For the headmaster to have informed you was also a disservice. He had no right."

"No right!" Molly shrieked. "How Dare . . . .!"

"Indeed, madam," Severus sneered as he pulled out a warmed bottle of milk. After coaxing the kit into his fox boy form, Severus offered the bottle to the protesting kit. "You have to take it, child. You are still too weak."

"Yes Fatherrrrr," Yukiko agreed sleepily.

"He's so cute!" Ginny squealed, causing Yukiko to flinch at the loud sound.

"This is Yukiko," Shuichi informed everyone. Holding up a hand to stop any extra questions, allowing him to continue. "He is a very young kitsune kit, approximately 15 to 18 years old but in human terms, he would be considered a child of 4 to 5 years of age." He has two forms as you can see, fox kit and his demon form. Yes, he is a Japanese demon child. In my country, demon are not necessarily evil, they are more elemental in nature. You would be more familiar with the subject if you had paid attention in my class."

Molly came over to stand in front of Severus and the kit. Yukiko had finished his bottle, curling up in the man's arms. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he lost his hold on his demon form and morphed back into a kit.

Severus looked up into the woman's face, raising an eyebrow. Molly closed her eyes and bowed her head. Turning she glared at Albus, "You manipulative old bastard! You knew! And you wanted us to do your dirty work for you! Tell me Albus," she demanded at the cringing headmaster. "How long has it been since you fought your own battles? Come Arthur. It's time to go home."

Shuichi ducked his head, rubbing his forehead as Molly gathered up her brood. Hermione started muttering about research on kitsunes as Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes.

Albus let out a sigh of relief. Shuichi caught Severus' eye as he dropped a tiny seed. As both men stood to leave the tiny seed germinated.

0o0o0o0

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. We're sorry to see this story coming to an end. Next chapter is the epilogue, we swear. Frau and I have planned for a very special guest appearance. A cookie for anyone that correctly guess. GF has started a yahoo chat group, you can find the url on her profile. We do try from time to time to write on it. If you are interested in chatting with us. --GF and the Frau


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. There is a special guest appearance in this chapter. The disclaimer for her is at the bottom of the chapter. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. I'm sad to see Yukiko end but all good things must have an end. --GF

Epilogue

Molly came over to stand in front of Severus and the kit. Yukiko had finished his bottle, curling up in the man's arms. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he lost his hold on his demon form and morphed back into a kit.

Severus looked up into the woman's face, raising an eyebrow. Molly closed her eyes and bowed her head. Turning she glared at Albus, "You manipulated old bastard! You knew! And you wanted us to do your dirty work for you! Tell me Albus, how long has it been since you fought your own battles? Come Arthur. It's time to go home."

Shuichi ducked his head, rubbing his forehead as Molly gathered up her brood. Hermione started muttering about research on kitsunes as Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes.

Albus let out a sigh of relief. Shuichi caught Severus' eye as he dropped a tiny seed. As both men stood to leave the tiny seed germinated.

0o0o0o0

Snow was melting and the Easter hols were fast approaching. Shuichi and Severus spent a lot of time together with Yukiko between classes and other duties. The Weasleys and Hermione tried many times to see Harry but were always rebuffed. Realizing that both guardians of the little kit were very protective and even appeals to Albus were ignored, they eventually gave up and accepted that Harry was no more.

Severus stood in the shadows as the last carriage pulled away from the castle. 'Two weeks with no students, whatever will we do?' He thought gleefully as he stroked the soft fur of the kit who was sleeping around his neck. Yukiko was spending more and more of the day awake with an occasional nap now and then.

Severus was well pleased that his kit was recovering his energy nicely. A hand came to rest on the potion master's shoulder, breaking into his thoughts. Turning, Severus raised an eyebrow at his lover and fellow instructor, Shuichi Minamino. "Yes?"

"Severus. There is someone I wish for you to meet. She is waiting for us in the DADA classroom," Shuichi said. Severus nodded as he turned to follow, dismissing the disappearing carriages from his thoughts.

Waiting for them was a petite young woman of Asian descent. She was dressed as a muggle in jeans and a silk blouse that matched her ageless sapphire eyes. Long sable hair was tied back in a loose pony tail that cascaded down her back. Severus placed a protective hand on the awaking kit at seeing this visitor.

"Lady Miko. Thank you for coming. I would like you to meet Severus Snape," Shiuchi introduced with a slight bow of reverence.

"Kurama. My name is Kagome. Ka. Go. May. Not miko," the woman named Kagome said in a slight Japanese accent. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "I get enough of that with Sesshomaru."

Shuichi shuddered. "Yes Lady Kagome. There is no need to bring His name into this."

"Excuse me for a moment," Severus interrupted as Yukiko was now completely awake. He moved the curious kit from around his neck to his arms.

"Ohh he's adorable!" Kagome squealed. "I had forgotten how small kitsune kits were. Shippo was never this tiny when I adopted him."

"This is Yukiko, Kagome. He's older then he looks. P lease be careful as he's still not used to strangers," Shuichi explained as Severus coaxed the kit into his fox demon form.

"I'll do it!" Kagome said as if they all knew what she was here to do.

"Do what, Fatherrrr?" Yukiko asked looking from the strange woman to his father anxiously.

"I brought Lady Kagome here as she is a miko trained in the old ways. She can break the curse on the DADA position. I plan to stay as long as you and Yukiko are here. No curse will keep either me or Yuko away," Kurama said, a hard tone to his voice. This wasn't soft spoken vioce of the Shuichi Minamino but the firm, concise voice of Kurama, Spirit Dectective.

"Miko?" Yukiko asked, confused by the terms being used, peered at the lady curiously.

"A priestess of the Shinto faith. They are well known for their spiritual powers and their ability to purify anything evil. Lady Kagome is a very powerful miko. If anyone can purify the DADA curse, it is her."

Kagome smiled, "Stand Back." She moved to the center of the room and closed her eyes. A pink incandescence glow surrounded Kagome. As it grew brighter, strands of her hair started to dance on invisible currents of energy.

Severus' eyes widened. The hairs on his arms raised and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He could feel power radiating off of her slim body. He felt unworthy to be in the mere presence of such purity. Merlin, if she had been here when the Dark Lord had returned. . . He shuddered to think of the outcome.

After a few minutes of watching, Severus could feel a difference in the room. Something dark and inky seem to rise out of the door jambs. He watched with fear and wonderment as the inky presence hovered before them as a pulsating glob of evil energy that had no shape or form. It exploded a moment later in a shower of pink, purple and black sparkles. Yukiko whimpered in his arms, hiding his face in his father's robes as Severus' arms tightened protectively.

"There!" Kagome said, dusting her hands together as if brushing dirt off. "That's that! Nasty bit of work but not particularly powerful. I don't know what the fuss was about but you're all set Kurama."

"Thank you Lady Kagame," Kurama said with a bow. "I am in your debt."

"No problem Kurama. Anything for a friend. You and Yuko are very dear to me and Shippo."

"And Inu Yasha?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kagome laughed. "After the stunt you pulled last time you were at the shrine?"

"Fatherrrrrrrr?" Yukiko asked, peeking out. "Is it overrrrr?"

"It is alright, little one. We are done. How about something to eat?" Shuichi asked. "Do you have time before you leave, Kagome?"

0o0o0o0o0

Easter break was going by fast but Shuichi and Severus still managed to squeeze in a fast trip to Japan after seeing Kagome off. Surprisingly, Albus had been out of the castle that day so he didn't know that the curse had been lifted. Severus smirked, maybe not so surprising. Shuichi did have more than one way to get under the old coot's skin after all.

0o0o0o0

Father and Kurama were walking up a seemingly endless set of stairs. Yukiko was in his fox boy form, riding on his father's back. He still tired easily so Father hadn't wanted him to try the stairs. He shivered nervously. He could feel the spiritual as well as demon energy ahead. Will they like him? Kurama had reassured Father that his friends would welcome them.

At the top of the stairs squatted a quaint temple of sorts. A blue haired, red-eyed girl answered the door. "Kurama!" She greeted.

"Hello Yukina. Is the gang all here?"

"Yes. They are all out back. Yusuke and Kazuma are at it again. You know how they are. Hiei and Genkai are just watching."

Kurama shook his head with a slight smile. "Bored?"

"Just about." She lead the way to back courtyard. The noise of a brawl could be heard clearly as well as very loud cursing. Yukiko gasped as Kurama quickly covered his fox ears.

"What are they fighting about?" Yukiko asked as he hopped off his father's back, looking from his father to the fight to Yukina.

"Who knows," came a gravelly voice.

Yukiko looked up into the face of an elderly woman with greying pink hair who wasn't much taller than him. "Why aren't you stopping them?"

"Because they are dim wits, child. Always were and always will be," Genkai said with a smirk. "You must be Yukiko."

"You sound just like Fatherrrrr after a Potion lesson."

"He's so cute," said Yukina. "But why does he have a girl's name?"

"I'm NOT a girrrrrlll!"

"Blame Yuko's sense of humor," came Kurama's reply. "Personally, I would have named him Yukio."

"Yukio. I like that," Yukina said, mulling over the name.

"Yukio? Fatherrrr? Can I be Yukio? Would Grrrandfatherrrr be mad?" Yukiko asked, looking up at his father.

Severus nodded. "It is reasonable."

Hiei snorted as he hopped down out of a nearby tree. "Only you fox."

Kurama smiled and shrugged. "Seemed a good idea at the time. Hello Hiei."

"Fox."

Yukio leaned against his father. Hiei seemed a bit scary but he knew father and Kurama wouldn't let anything happen to him. He had a home and family. He went from the Boy Who Lived to Demon Fox Child. Sure he missed his old friends but he liked Kurama's friends, too. According to his grandfather, kitsunes lived very long lives and he would be a kit for a very long time. He might as well enjoy this second chance at childhood. Sure he remembered his life as Harry Potter, but that life is over. He was now Yukio, grandson of Yuko Kurama and son to Severus Snape.

Life was good.

0o0o0o0

Well, this ends this story. Sorry there will be no sequel. Too many other stories I want to write. Special thanks to Frau who help co write this.

I don't think anyone guess who the special guest was. What better way to nix a curse then to ring in everyone's favorite miko which is copyrighted and belongs to her creator. I don't own her or Sesshomaru, I just needed her to make a guest appearance.

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, questions, comments and helpful tips. You were great.

Until next time --GF and The Frau

ps. I do have a yahoo group now, if you are interested you can find it on my profile. There isn't much traffic on it, though.


End file.
